


Cry Baby (Frerard)

by asotmGee



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Babysitter!Frank, Babysitting, Bullying, Cheating, Delusions, Depression, Disability, Frerard, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, disabled!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asotmGee/pseuds/asotmGee
Summary: Frank gets a job babysitting for a family friend and neighbor’s son Gerard, who is a four year old trapped in the body of a seventeen year old. He cannot be left alone, and is in need of constant care. Because of this, his mom Donna (a single mom, whose husband left her due to what happened to Gerard, taking her younger son Mikey with him) seeks out the help from Frank to watch after Gerard on afternoons and weekends while she works her two jobs to financially support her and her son. At first, Frank is disgusted at the thought of babysitting a mentally handicapped teenager, but after seeing him for the first time...he couldn’t say no, and it wasn’t just because of his body; it was what he could get from it, taking advantage of the boy.WARNING: THIS FIC HAS CONTENT THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND UPSETTING, INCLUDING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, MOLESTATION, MENTAL ILLNESS, ABUSE, AND SO ON. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank sat out on the balcony as he smoked the last of his cigarettes. He knew that the headaches from not having that dose of nicotine would sooner or later kick in, and he had to get some more cancer sticks at the local gas station down the road. There was one problem, though--Frank was broke. He spent the remnants of his birthday money to get himself his fix of tobacco sticks in a box, and now, his last one is being smoked away. He cursed under his breath, just realizing that he not only can’t afford to feed his addiction, but he also now doesn't have a dime to spend on his girlfriend, Jamia. They have been planning to go out to dinner, and being the gentleman Frank is, he agreed to cough up the money for it. He knew Jamia wouldn’t settle for something cheap like McDonald’s; she wanted to go somewhere nice, a place that had money written all over it’s menu and the place itself. That wasn’t her problem, though. He knew Jamia came from a wealthy family, so of course she would expect nothing but the best, even though Frank’s family doesn’t even come close to having such a privilege of having so much money. They weren’t poor, by any means...but definitely not swimming in cash. Frank had to come up with a reasonable amount of money somehow, and fast...or else…  
“Fuck, now what am I gonna do?” Frank asked himself, finishing off the last of his cigarette, putting it out and throwing the butt in a bucket beside him. He thought that he could maybe sell something on Craigslist, something valuable. He didn’t really have much of anything worthy enough. His old bike had collected rust over the years and is now deemed nearly useless. The only two things that could come to mind was his Xbox and his Fender guitar, but he knew he couldn’t give up such a prized possessions. He saved up and bought those things for himself when his parents couldn’t afford to get him them for Christmas last year, and he didn’t wanna sacrifice his nights playing Halo with his pals Ray and Bob, or a part of his dream to become a famous guitarist. He’s really screwed, he thought to himself. Just how the hell is he gonna come up with some pay…?  
“Hey, Frank,” a female voice greeted her son, stepping out on the balcony with him. Frank turned around to find his mother Linda, who apparently decided to take a quick break from preparing dinner. Pot roast does take awhile to cook in the crock pot, after all.  
“Hi, mom,” Frank waved. “What’s up?”  
“I’ve got some good news for you...there might just be some work for you,” Linda smiled.  
“Oh, really?” Frank asked, immediately interested. He just remembered that he had filled out some job applications at various places earlier this month. He tried grocery stores, hotels, fast food joints, and plenty of others, but not one place called him back. Right now, Frank is just about desperate for almost anything, just as long as he’s guaranteed a decent amount of money, and he needed some fast. “What is it?”  
“You know my friend Donna Way down the block?” Linda asked, taking a seat on the chair beside Frank’s.  
“Oh...the one we invited to the cookout we had this past summer?” Frank replied, remembering the blonde-haired woman that Linda had been friends with for a while. He remembered she was pretty quiet though, unlike many of her other “gal-friends”, as Linda calls them. He also realized that she didn’t stay for very long at the party either, for some reason; she stuck around for maybe a couple hours, at most. Linda said it was because something came up, something having to do with her family. He couldn’t remember. He didn’t give it much thought. “Yeah, I know her. Why?”  
“Well, she needs some help...badly. She needs someone to watch after her son. She’s almost desperate,” Linda said worriedly, as if expecting her son to immediately say yes, which Frank knew he wouldn’t do. He shook his head.  
“No, mom. Tell her to look elsewhere. I’m not babysitting some lady’s kid. Anything but babysitting,” Frank snapped. He cringed at the thought of having to watch after another snot-nosed brat. His distaste for kids all started when he used to babysit Mrs. Drew’s two sons before they moved to Vermont a few years back. Sure, he got paid for it, but he hated every second of having to put up with the two spoiled and bratty kids. From refusing to eat dinner to screaming like banshees and running around the house nonstop, Frank couldn’t handle the boys for the life of him. He’s just glad they’re gone, and on the day they moved away to live with their father, he swore to never take up babysitting again.  
“Please, Frank? You’ll be perfect for the job!” Linda begged. “You have experience babysitting, too!”  
“What did I tell you about that, mom? I’m not gonna babysit anymore, not after having to deal with Mrs. Drew’s two little hellspawns!”  
“Frank...please, at least consider it. Donna really needs someone, and she can’t afford anyone else. She’s gone through so much, and...I feel like we should help her and--”  
“Oh, don’t give me that guilt-tripping shit, mom. You can’t help everyone in the world! I’m not doing it!” Frank huffed, already annoyed with his pushy mom. “If she can’t find a babysitter, then though for her. She’ll have to watch her kid herself,”  
“Frank, stop being such a jerk! She can’t always watch after her son! She works two jobs! Just please, listen to me and let me explain,” Linda raised her voice, going into feisty Italian mother mode. Frank rolled his eyes, feeling half-tempted to just get up and leave. He didn’t wanna deal with this. Maybe he could go over to Ray’s house to get away from his nagging mom. But he can’t, not when his mom’s like this. He knew he’d soon feel her wrath when he returns home.  
“Okay, then explain,” Frank sighed, just wanting to leave already. This better be quick. Whatever it was she was gonna say, Frank wasn’t gonna buy it. It’s not gonna change his mind.  
“Donna’s son isn’t some little kid. He’s seventeen, but he has the mindset of a toddler. He got into a car accident, and it caused really bad damage to his brain,” Linda began, looking somber explaining Donna and her son’s dilemma. “Donna’s been trying to get him to learn how to walk and talk again, as well as read and write and a bunch of other things, but...it’s been hard for her. She can barely financially support herself and her son, and has to work two jobs because of it. Every babysitter and caregiver she’s turned to expect too much money out of her because of Gerard’s condition, and she can’t afford to put him in a school for...you know, kids like him. Please, Frank. She needs help,”  
Frank looked at his mother, seeing the forlorn look on her face, her eyes begging him to reconsider his choice after telling him Donna’s sob story about her financial struggles and mentally handicapped son. His mind has not changed, though. If anything, it’s made him wanna say no to the offer even more.  
“Are you serious, mom? I can’t watch after some woman’s special needs kid! I have no experience working with retards!”  
“Frank Anthony Iero!” Linda yelled, her loud Italian voice probably being heard by the whole neighborhood, making Frank wince a bit. “Don’t you dare call him that! You know better!”  
“Well, that’s what he is! Sorry, mom. It’s just not happening! I’m not gonna do it!”  
“Well, what are you gonna do, Frank? You said you want a job, right? Where are you gonna work if no one’s gonna hire you?” Linda asked, making Frank stop and think. Where is he gonna work? How is he gonna be able to get money to take Jamia out on their date this weekend? Maybe he doesn’t have a choice now. He has only a few days before the date, and Frank doesn’t have a penny on him. Maybe the only way he can get some fast money is to watch after this lady’s son. He can watch him for a few days, get the money, then quit and find a better job. It is gonna suck having to deal with a kid that probably has the I.Q of a potato, but what else can he do right now? That’s it. He’ll do it, he thought to himself...but only for a few days, just as long as he gets paid by this weekend. Anything to get the money for his and Jamia’s date...as well as a pack of Marlboro menthols.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll do it,” Frank sighed, giving in.  
“That’s my boy,” Linda smiled, patting her son on the back. “Trust me, you’ll do just fine. I’ve met Gerard, and he’s a sweetheart,”  
“Yeah, sure, but...what’s he like exactly? How bad is he? I don’t gotta do too much for him...if you know what I mean?” Frank asked, keeping his fingers crossed that this guy isn’t too much on the severe scale.  
“I honestly don’t know too much. He can walk and talk, though. I know that. Maybe you should head over there and see for yourself, talk to Donna, get to know them, you know? That’ll be a good start,”  
“I guess so,” Frank shrugged. Now he was really screwed. What if this Gerard guy is too much for him to handle? What if he tries to take care of him, but learns that it’s just too much for him, and doesn’t get paid? The only way he can find out is if he goes over to Donna’s house and see what kind of workload he’ll be dealing with. “Alright, mom. I’ll head over there. What’s her address?”  
“She’s a few blocks from here. She lives at the brick house on the corner of 15th St. You know where that is?”  
“Oh, yeah I do. I always pass it on my way to Ray’s house,” Frank said, picturing the small brick house that’s seen better days. It’s not that it was a complete wreck of a house, but compared to the appearance of some of the other houses surrounding it, this particular home didn’t have that same outer appeal.  
“Call me and tell me how it goes, okay? Dinner should be ready for you by the time you get home,” Linda stood up with Frank, who gave her a quick hug and a kiss before he went to his room to gather his things and walk to his car. He got in his banged-up 1998 silver Ford Focus, revved up the engine, and made his way to the household of Donna and Gerard Way, blasting Black Flag from his radio, and hoping in the back of his mind that he won’t end up regretting saying yes to the offer he’s been given.

_ _ _  
“Come on, Gerard! You have to take a bath!” an exhausted Donna sighed, losing her patience with her son Gerard, who wouldn’t budge from the yellow chair he sat at as he focused on a drawing of stick figures, scribbling wildly as he held a pink marker tight in his hand.  
“N-no! No b-bath!” Gerard yelled in a slurred and stuttering voice, a string of spittle falling from his lips and onto his saliva and food-stained Batman shirt. “Me wanna d-draw!”  
“You can draw after your bath, okay? I promise--”  
“No!” Gerard yelled again, louder this time. He chucked the pink marker in his mother, which barely missed her eye, and began to slam his hands down repeatedly on the table he sat at. “No b-bath! N-no bath! N-no b-bath!”  
“No, Gerard! That’s bad! You do not throw things at your mother!” Donna scolded, walking over to her son to try to contain him from his distressed state. She knelt down to him and grabbed his wrists to stop him from slamming the desk, just to have him resist. She knew what was happening. Gerard is starting to get agitated, and she had to stop him before he becomes violent. “Gerard, honey, look at me!”  
“N-no! Let m-me g-go!” Gerard screamed, squirming in his seat as he hit and kicked Donna, despite his hands being held down by her. Donna wrestled with Gerard as she held him up from his chair and crossed his arms over his torso into a restraining hold. She always did this whenever Gerard became combative. Those self-defense classes really came in handy for her.  
“It’s okay, Ger-bear,” Donna said soothingly, struggling with Gerard in her grip. “No need to get upset. Just calm down--”  
“L-let me g-go, b-bitch!” Gerard spat, continuing to squirm and kick in Donna’s hold. He collapsed to the floor, landing on his bottom and taking Donna with him, still held down. “L-let go of m-me, y-you wh-whore!”  
“Gerard, no! No potty mouth!” Donna scolded again, cursing to herself for not being more careful of what her son watches on t.v. “Just calm down, Ger-bear! Breathe!”  
“N-no! L-let go of m-me! P-please, m-mommy!” Gerard cried, tears running from his eyes as he continued to fight, screaming and thrashing under Donna’s arms. As Donna struggled to hold down her eldest agitated son, she glanced up at the wall, eyeing the framed photos of the Gerard she knew and loved, before he was snatched away that horrid day he was hit by an unsuspecting driver. He’s smiling in all the photos taken of him on the wall. One of them displayed him with his younger brother Mikey, another one in a school photo from freshman year, amongst other memories. She couldn’t help but let the tears welling up in her eyes escape, knowing that the Gerard in the pictures is gone, and was replaced with something else.  
“Please, God…,” she uttered under her breath as Gerard continued to scream and cry and fight under her firm but loving embrace. “God, if you are above...please send a miracle for me...and my son…,”


	2. Chapter 2

Frank pulled up in the driveway of the Way household and turned off the engine. He got a good look at the house before he stepped out of the car, noticing the overgrown plantation and dead flowers in the front yard. He could easily tell that Donna never has any time to do any work around the house due of the high demands of taking care of her mentally challenged son. He just hoped he himself can handle him. Before he knew it, he found himself getting nervous, his heart in his chest beating faster than the usual, his hands shaking a little. There was no need for him to be nervous though, was there? All he’s doing is meeting Donna and her son...who has mental problems. There was a part of him that feared what’s yet to come the minute he knocks on the door. Will this Gerard guy try to attack him? No, he won’t. Frank’s mom said he was a sweetheart, right? He shouldn’t have to worry about Donna’s son hurting him. Frank knew he had to get his shit together and get to that front door already. He just couldn’t sit there in his car. He has some people to meet in that house. He needed that job...badly.  
Frank walked out of his car and up the front porch, reaching to ring the doorbell, but stopped when he noticed that the button had been ripped out. He wondered if it was Gerard’s doing. Frank shrugged, knocking on the front door, still feeling himself shake, his heart racing. He was greeted with the sound of a dog barking, clearly not happy that a stranger was at the front door. Or, maybe he’s barking because he’s happy that someone’s come to play with him? Frank loved dogs, but he was not here to play with the family pet. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too out of control, like that time Ray’s doberman bit him when they were both in middle school…  
It was a few minutes that felt more like hours when someone finally opened the door--a blonde-haired woman that appears to be somewhere in her forties. She held the dog--a chocolate lab--back with her hand firmly around it’s collar. Frank could tell the dog looked friendly and just wanted to play. He felt half-tempted to pet the giddy dog, but he knew to resist. No one just ever knew when a dog can snap and turn vicious. Behind Donna, Frank could hear someone whine and scream, something about not wanting to take a bath. He could only sadly assume that the ear-piercing cries were from Gerard, the boy that Frank is supposed to take care of...that is, if he decided to.  
“You must be Linda’s son,” Donna smiled a little, despite the clear exhaustion in her eyes. She held out her free hand, which Frank shook.  
“I’m Frank. My mom told me you’re, uh...looking for someone to…,”  
“Look after my son? Yeah,” Donna said, finishing Frank’s sentence. “I don’t know if today is the best time to meet him, though. He’s been having a rough day, if you know what I’m saying,”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe I can stop by tomorrow when he’s--”  
“M-mommy, who’s th-that?” a voice erupted from behind Donna, the same voice that was wailing and crying just seconds ago.  
“Oh...this is Frank. Come say hi, Ger-bear!” Donna looked back, talking to her son. She turned back to face Frank, smiling again. “He loves guests, so be prepared if he--”  
“Hi, F-frank!” Gerard emerged from the living room, running up to the front door and nearly tackling Frank when he took him into a bear hug. Frank couldn’t help but laugh a little, despite nearly being suffocated in Gerard’s tight embrace.  
“Oh...hi,” Frank patted Gerard on the back, indirectly prompting him to let go. When Gerard did, Frank stepped back and got a good look at him, and when he did...he couldn’t help but feel something odd growing inside of him, something he couldn’t figure out. This boy in front of him, who has been reduced to having the mindset of a child...looks different than what Frank expected. He looks...almost good, despite his impediment; long black hair, slender build, creamy pale skin, gleaming hazel eyes, and a contagious smile. Frank didn’t even care about the mass of half-digested food crumbs and saliva all over his shirt, as well as his odd twitches his body made...or even the fact that he’s mentally impaired. He looked...good...really fucking good, actually. He could only imagine how much of a hot stud he was before his tragic accident...  
“Hey there, buddy,” Frank smiled. “I’m Frank, nice to meet you,”  
“I’m Gee-rard!” Gerard exclaimed, spittle flying outta his drooping mouth. “C-can I call y-you...F-frankie?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. You can call me that if you want,” Frank laughed. “Can I call you Gee?”  
“Y-yeah!” Gerard nodded forcefully.  
“Come on inside, Maggie here won’t bite,” Donna said, motioning to the dog she still held by the collar. She turned to Gerard. “Ger-bear, why don’t you go draw for a bit? Me and Frank need to talk,”  
“Okay!” Gerard hollered, running back to his drawing table in the living room.  
“No running, Gerard! You’re gonna trip and fall!” Donna yelled back at her son. Frank walked inside and couldn’t help but notice the messy interior of the house--trash all over the floor, dishes piled up in the sink in the kitchen, dog hair all over the couches, and so on. Frank was right; Donna really didn’t have any time to take care of other things, even household chores. All her time was spent on managing Gerard, due to the complexity of his condition. If that’s so, then taking care of Gerard really is gonna be a lot of work for him. Frank stumbled, nearly tripping over a bottle of Mr. Bubbles bath soap that somehow got out of the bathroom and onto the living room floor.  
“Be careful, hun. As you can see, I’ve had no time to clean. Hope you don’t mind,”  
“No, it’s fine,” Frank shrugged. He looked over and noticed something odd about the yellow-painted walls--crayon scribblings and punched-in holes, probably from Gerard, much to Frank’s dismay.  
“As you can see, my son’s a lot to handle. I think that when I tell you how to manage him, you’ll do fine. I think you know what happened to him, right?” Donna turned to Frank. Of course Frank knew what made Gerard the way he is; Linda told him he was in a car wreck.  
“Yeah, my mom told me that he was in a bad car accident,”  
“Not quite,” Donna nodded. There was an awkward silence between her and Frank as they stood in the kitchen. Donna seemed deep in thought, perhaps looking back at what happened to her son, and she of course didn’t look pleased having to think of something so devastating. “Come sit in the dining room. We’ll talk there. You want anything to drink?”  
“Water’s fine, thank you,” Frank said. Now that he knew his mom lied to him about what happened to Gerard, he couldn’t help but wonder what the truth is. He walked to the dining room and sat down, waiting for Donna to return with his glass of water. He noticed a framed photo above the table up on the wall--a family portrait, with a woman (obviously Donna, seeing the same permed blonde hair and facial features, a tall man with glasses, and two young boys, one looking to be no older than ten or eleven, another about seven or eight. These must be all the people Gerard lives with. Maybe Frank will get the chance to meet his father and younger brother.  
“Here,” Donna said, returning with a glass of ice water in her hand, sitting down beside Frank at the table. Frank took a sip, the liquid cold to the touch of his lips.  
“Thank you,”  
“You’re welcome,” Donna nodded. There was another moment of silence between them, with Donna looking down at her folded hands on the table. Frank could hear Gerard in the living room giggling and saying what Frank could only describe as incomprehensible gibberish. After what seemed like a long time, Donna finally looked back up at Frank. “I think I should start by saying what really happened to Gerard. I dunno why Linda lied to you,”  
“I dunno either, and I dunno why she would. What happened to him?”  
“Well…,” Donna sighed, looking anything but happy. “When Gerard was only seven, he was diagnosed with childhood-onset schizophrenia,”  
Frank pelt a pang in his chest when he heard the last word Donna said. Gerard’s a schizophrenic? Goddamn, he thought. How in the hell did he get diagnosed with such a disease at such a young age? He’d heard of people around his own age being diagnosed, but a child? He must’ve gotten very unlucky for such a thing to happen to him as a child.  
“Wow...I’m really sorry,” Frank said, finding his voice shaky, feeling on edge. He didn’t know why though. Did he really feel that bad for Gerard? He had a reason to; not only is he messed up in the head intellectually, but psychologically as well. No wonder he seems difficult to manage.  
“It’s okay, not your fault,” Donna replied. “But anyway, we honestly weren’t surprised when he first got diagnosed despite his young age, because he’s been displaying all the symptoms--hearing voices in his head, seeing people that weren’t really there, having delusions about stuff like people are out to get him, and so on. It was hard at first for all of us, especially for Gerard, being in and out of psych hospitals and constantly having his meds changed, but after a few or so years, he was doing well, for the most part...until he relapsed…,”  
“When did that happen?” Frank asked.  
“He was fourteen, I think. All the symptoms came back, just outta the blue--the voices, the delusions, the hallucinations, all that shit. One day, he just got so sick of it all, and…,” Donna paused, looking like she’s trying her hardest not to cry. “...and he stood out in the road, and got hit by a car…,”  
Frank felt his heart sink into his stomach hearing Donna tell him what happened to her eldest son. It all reminded him of a very dark part of Frank’s past--the handful of times Frank tried to do the same as Gerard did. Not the same exact way, though; he never tried taking his life standing out in front of an oncoming car. His crippling depression made him resort to overdosing on pills, slitting his wrists in the tub, hanging himself, amongst other strategies of suicide, all of the attempts failed. He was no stranger to psychiatric hospitals, as well as trips to the shrink. Maybe that was why his mom lied about what happened to Gerard; she didn’t wanna remind Frank of those horrible times he’s been through. It still hurt him to this day looking back, feeling sick to his stomach, his whole body sweating and shaking.  
“He was in a coma for nearly for a month. The doctors told us that he didn’t have a very high chance of living because of the amount of damage done to his brain. They said he’d be lucky if he woke up, and of course, he did...but he was never the same again,” Donna continued, wiping at her eyes. “When he woke up, he couldn’t do anything. He had to be taught how to walk, talk, feed himself, and so on. He doesn’t remember anything that happened to him past the age of three or four. He remembered us when he woke up, thankfully...but he was scared and confused why we were so old to him. He thought he was still a young child, and he still does to this day,”  
“What do you mean by ‘us’, if I may ask? You mean Gerard’s dad and younger brother?” Frank asked, remembering the photo he saw earlier. Donna looked up at it and sighed deeply.  
“Yeah...when they were still here...when we were still together as a family…I’ll get to that later,” she said flatly. She took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff. Frank couldn’t help but envy her for having just what Frank needed to feed his habit. He would ask her for one, but felt it wasn’t the right time; not when she was in a distressed state talking about her handicapped son and separated family. “Gerard came outta the hospital after a couple of months and was in a rehab center for a little while til we ran outta money. He was in there for about three months until they kicked him out when we didn’t have any more money to give the place. The reason we ran outta money so quickly was because he had been admitted to the psychiatric hospital numerous times during his stay. His psychotic episodes and fits of rage were that frequent and violent. We also had to pay a shitload of money for his prescriptions, therapies, and a ton of other things. What happened to Gerard sucked us dry. It was even more costly than it was when Gerard had to go to therapy, be put on medication, and be hospitalized for the schizophrenic symptoms,”  
“I’m really sorry about that, Mrs. Way,” Frank said. “How did the rest of the family react? You know, your other son and your husband?”  
“Just call me Donna,” Donna replied. “Anyway, Mikey and Don were devastated by what happened to Gerard, of course...but I think it affected Mikey more. He was only eleven when it happened, so he didn’t really fully grasp how it affected Gerard, but...he was afraid of him. Can you imagine your brother or your sister, or whoever else close to you waking up a different person, having violent fits of rage every day and not knowing who they really are? I personally don’t blame the kid. He would have nightmares about Gerard every night, and would not come near him when he would say hi and ask for a hug….It was terrible,”  
“What about Don, your husband?” Frank asked.  
“Don...he…,” Donna paused, sighing deeply. “About half a year after what happened to Gerard...he left us, and took Mikey with him. He couldn’t handle the financial struggles we were having, as well as his son’s mindset being reduced to that of a toddler’s. He left me and Gerard with Mikey for a wealthy woman in New York that’s fifteen years older than him, and now that he’s gone, I’ve gotta work two jobs to support me and my son,”  
“Jesus,” Frank said to himself, cursing Don’s name in his head for leaving behind his wife and vulnerable son. “Again, I’m so sorry. Does Gerard ever talk to his brother or father?”  
“Oh, I’ve tried to get him to talk to them, I really did...but they refuse. Mikey’s too scared of him, and Don...he just wants nothing to do with him,”  
“Wow...that’s awful,” Frank breathed out, feeling utterly terrible for Gerard. The really sad thing is that he probably doesn’t understand why his dad and brother won’t talk to him, he thought.  
“Yep, I’m all he’s got...and that’s why I need help,” Donna said, taking another smoke from her cigarette. “So enough about that. I’ll go over how to take care of my son. It may be rough for you the first few days, but you’ll get in the hang of it in no time. My son’s a sweetie, as you saw earlier...just be sure to keep him happy and outta trouble,”  
“Right, okay...g-got it,” Frank stuttered, scared of how much of a handful it may just be taking care of someone like Gerard.  
“So...where do I begin…?” Donna asked herself, putting out her cigarette in the glass ashtray near her. “Well, as you can see, Gerard can communicate, even though his speech is a little slurred and very limited, but you still should be able to understand him. He can also walk, even though at times his gait’s a little uneasy. He sometimes trips and falls because he obviously just learned to walk again, so be careful and keep him by your side,”  
“Okay, got it,” Frank nodded.  
“Gerard can feed himself, but he needs prompting and encouragement, and the same goes with just about everything else...except for dressing, bathing, and grooming. He still needs a little extra help with that. He’s also incontinent,”  
“Uh...incontinent?” Frank asked, furrowing his brow. “What does that mean?”  
“He can’t hold in his urine and bowels. He has to be diapered. I’ve been trying to potty train him, but it’s been a pain in the neck, and I don’t have as much time to do that as I hope to, so...be sure you change him every two to three hours, and toilet him if possible,”  
Frank just about gagged at the thought of having to clean up after someone, let alone someone his age. This was just what Frank feared--having to change someone’s diaper. It would be a deal breaker for him if Frank didn’t need the money, but he’s gotta do it. Besides, Gerard turned out to be cuter to Frank than the expected...a lot more cuter…  
“Oh, okay...that’s fine,” Frank laughed a little uneasily, trying to not let himself visibly cringe at the image of cleaning up Gerard’s bodily waste.  
“Another thing you should know is that Gerard likes to wander around a lot. Keep him close by your side, especially when he’s outside. One time he followed the neighbor’s cat down the block and ended all the way up at West Hudson Park. I’m assuming you know where that is?”  
“Yeah, I do…that’s quite a trip from here, actually,”  
“Yeah...so don’t let anything like that happen. We keep extra locks on the doors so Gerard can’t get out whenever he wants. The same goes for some of the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. All sharp objects like knives are locked up so that Gerard can’t get to them, since there have been times he’s threatened me, Mikey, and Don with knives. Oh, and the toaster is also locked away. He one time tried to stick a fork into it when it was plugged in, and it nearly killed him, so make sure the cabinets and drawers with locks and latches are locked. I’ll give you a set of keys if you need to cook something and you need any knives or the toaster, alright?”  
“Okay,” Frank nodded. He thought now was a good time to ask the big question--how much will he get paid per hour for looking after Gerard, and will he get paid this weekend? He hopes he better be worth all that he’s gotta do for Gerard...oh, it better be, he thought. “So, uh...how much am I gonna get paid for all this?”  
“I knew you’d ask that,” Donna laughed. “Tell ya what, how about twelve bucks an hour? I work eight hours per night, so that should be eighty dollars per day for you. You’ll be paid at the end of each week. Also, I’ll throw in something extra for the night for you, if you want…,”  
“What is it?” Frank asked, stunned by how much he could be making taking care of a mentally handicapped teenager. Twelve bucks an hour seemed promising, more than what he made taking care of Mrs. Drew’s two sons.  
“Could you do me a favor and bathe Gerard? It’s been three days since he’s had a bath and he’s been resisting all day. I’ll give you fifty bucks for it,”  
Fifty bucks? What a deal, Frank thought. That right there might just be enough for his and Jamia’s dinner date. All he’s gotta do is give Gerard a bath. It shouldn’t be too hard...right?  
“Sure, I’ll do it,” Frank said. Just as he did, Gerard walked into the room with a piece of paper in his hand.  
“Hi, F-frankie!” Gerard smiled. “I m-made s-something for y-you!”  
“Oh, what is it?” Frank asked.  
“Th-this!” Gerard handed Frank the paper that has two crudely drawn stick figures on it holding hands, one with Frank’s name on it, and the other with Gerard’s, both names misspelled. “I m-made it j-just for you! It’s y-you and m-me!”  
“Oh...thank you,” Frank smiled, laughing a little. Frank didn’t know whether to feel flattered or creeped out. He just met this guy, and he decided to make him a picture of poorly drawn stick people. It was really nice of him, though. Frank couldn’t help but smile looking at the picture. If it were any little kid that did the same for him, he simply woulda thrown it out without them looking. Not with Gerard, though…  
“That was nice of you, Gerard,” Donna smiled. “Hey, Frank here is gonna give you a bath. How’s that sound?”  
“N-no! No b-bath!” Gerard pouted, crossing his arms. “M-me no wanna t-take b-bath, F-frankie!”  
Frank looked over to Donna, then back to Gerard, already feeling on edge and unsure what to do with the resistant Gerard. He needed that fifty bucks badly. He needed to prove to Donna that he can do the job, but now that Gerard is not being compliant, Frank was already losing his confidence. His eyes then suddenly lit up, remembering the bottle of bubble soap he tripped over earlier.  
“Hey, Gee,” Frank smiled, looking up at Gerard. “If you take a bath for me, I’ll put bubbles in. How does that sound?”  
“B-bubbles?” Gerard smiled brightly, his eyes wide with joy. “Y-yes! M-me like b-bubbles!”  
“Alright then, Gee. Let’s go give you a bath then, okay?”  
“Okay! L-let’s g-go!” Gerard grabbed Frank by the wrist, yanking him right from his chair. Frank got up and looked back at Donna, smiling. She smiled back.  
“Have fun,” she said. Gerard walked with Frank to the bathroom down the hall. Frank made sure to stop and grab the bubble soap on the way there. When they got to the bathroom, Frank shut the door and turned the light on. Right in front of them stood a bathtub with a bucket full of toys in it, just for Gerard. Frank set down the bubble soap next to it and turned on the warm water, then turned back to Gerard. He gulped. This was it, the hard part--he’s gotta undress Gerard.  
“Okay, Gee...uh…,” Frank stuttered, feeling his cheeks turn warm and red. “Let’s get you undressed, okay?”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, holding up his arms for Frank to take off his shirt. Frank grabbed Gerard’s shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing his bare torso. Before Frank knew it, those strange feelings came back. He felt himself begin to shake looking at a shirtless Gerard, the blood in his body rushing as his pulse fastened. Frank gulped, trying to keep his cool. As he did, he noticed something off about Gerard’s chest and stomach--a series of bruises scattered all around him, varying in colors of black, purple, green, and brown. Frank felt his insides turn to jelly looking at them. He began to wonder how Gerard got them. Maybe he should ask, he thought. It shouldn’t hurt to, right?  
“Hey, Gee,” Frank said. “How did you get these bruises?”  
“Oh...th-these?” Gerard replied, pointing to one of the bruises on his chest. “Th-they’re from C-calvin. H-he would h-hit and p-pinch me if I was b-being a b-bad boy. One t-time m-mommy saw them on m-me, and sh-she was n-not happy...and sh-she g-got mad at C-calvin and y-yelled at him. It s-scared me,”  
Frank visibly gasped when he heard what Gerard’s former caregiver did to him. He couldn’t imagine someone being so cruel to someone as vulnerable and innocent as Gerard. He cursed his name in his head, happy that Donna found out what he was doing to her son and likely fired him, maybe even got him arrested. He just hoped she did.  
“Gee, what Calvin did to you was bad. It’s good your mom got rid of him so he can’t hurt you anymore, y’know?” Frank said calmly.  
“Y-yeah, C-calvin was a b-big fat m-meanie!” Gerard exclaimed. “B-but y-you not a m-meanie, F-frankie,”  
“I know I’m not,” Frank smiled. “Come on, let’s continue getting you undressed, okay?” he said, feeling himself on the verge of exploding when he pulled down Gerard’s pants and soaked diaper. Feeling hot and bothered, he tried his damndest to not look at the now naked Gerard, who looked right back at him. He just turned right to the bathtub and shut off the water, the tub halfway full. He didn’t want Gerard to notice him looking. That wouldn’t be good at all…  
“Can I-I g-get in?” Gerard asked.  
“Yeah, Gee. Be careful, okay?” Frank replied, guiding Gerard into the bathtub. He sat down, seeming content with the temperature of the warm water. Frank took a cup under the sink and filled it with the water, soaking Gerard’s body and greasy hair. “I’m gonna wash your hair first, okay Gee?”  
“Okay!” Gerard smiled. Frank grabbed some shampoo and lathered a bit in Gerard’s hair. As he did, he found his eyes looking down at Gerard’s groin under the water, his eyes catching a glimpse of his manhood. It was surprisingly big for someone like Gerard, much to Frank’s shock. A part of Frank smiled, just wishing what he could do with such a--  
“Ow!” Gerard cried, covering his eyes. “I g-got soap in m-my eye! It h-hurts!”  
“It’s okay, Gee. Don’t cry,” Frank cooed. He took the cup, filled it with water, and poured it over Gerard’s eyes to rinse the soap out. He repeated this a few times until Gerard stopped crying, or at least until they quieted down to just moans of pain. “I’m sorry, Gee. Is that better?”  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard nodded. “My eye s-still hurts,”  
“It’ll go away soon. Let’s continue getting you cleaned up, okay?”  
“Okay,” Gerard nodded, letting Frank wash the shampoo out of Gerard’s hair and lather conditioner in his hair. Once he washed out the conditioner, he began to wash Gerard’s body with some body soap. Frank blushed profusely as he stroked Gerard’s body, getting a hard-on downstairs. He just couldn’t help but stare in awe at him as he touched him. It felt so damn good to him, hearing Gerard moan as he massaged his body. He would do the same to his cock, but came to the conclusion that now wasn’t a good time. Not when Donna’s here.  
“Mmm…,” Gerard smiled. “Th-that feels g-good F-frankie,”  
“Does it? Good,” Frank smiled, washing the soap off Gerard’s body. “Since you’ve been a good boy, you now get bubbles, Gee!”  
“Yay! B-bubbles! G-gimme b-bubbles!” Gerard exclaimed, his hands splashing the water. Frank poured a bit of the bubble soap into the water, stirring it until suds formed. He handed Gerard the bucket of toys as he played in the mass of pink bubbles. Frank turned and noticed that he forgot to get Gerard a new change of clothes and a diaper. He had to go to his room to get that stuff.  
“Wait here, Gee. I’m gonna go grab you some clean clothes, okay?”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, focused on the toy shark in his hand, as well as the bubbles surrounding him. Frank stood up and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to Gerard’s bedroom door in the basement, seeing a sign saying “Gerard’s room” on it. He opened it up and turned the light on, looking around. This was definitely Gerard’s room, as the sign said--toys scattered on the floor away from their home toy box in the corner of the room, a bookshelf full of children’s books, and posters of superheroes like Batman and Superman. What really caught Frank’s eye were the more mature contents of Gerard’s room, such as the band posters that also hung on the walls with the superhero ones--The Misfits, Black Flag, Iron Maiden, Morrissey, The Smiths, amongst others. He also noticed some framed artwork on the wall that looked much more complex, unlike what Gerard draws now. Frank took a closer look at one of the pieces of artwork displaying what looked like a portrait of a man, examining the initials at the bottom right corner--G.W.  
“Woah…,” Frank said to himself. Did Gerard really do all this artwork? He must’ve; the initials are the proof, unless someone with the same initials made them, which Frank doubted. Frank smiled in awe, wishing he could hone such a talent. He then quickly frowned, knowing that this was a part of Gerard’s past that had been lost the day he tried taking his own life.

_ _ _  
After finishing up bathing and dressing Gerard, Frank walked out with him back to the living room, where Donna waited for them. She smiled, taking a drag from the cigarette in her hand.  
“Good job, hun,” she said, looking at Frank. She turned to Gerard. “Come here, Ger-bear. Come sit with momma,”  
“Okay, mommy!” Gerard ran over to Donna and sat on her lap, hugging her and leaving a wet kiss on her cheek. Donna hugged him back, looking back up at Frank.  
“How was it?” she asked.  
“It was good. Right, Gee?” Frank asked, smiling at Gerard.  
“Y-yeah! Frankie g-gave me b-bubbles!”  
“Oh, that’s fun!” Donna replied, trying to sound just as amused as her son. She reached into her purse beside her and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, handing it to Frank. “Thank you, hun. I really appreciate it,”  
“You’re welcome,” Frank said, taking the money and putting it in his pocket. A part of him wanted to know more about the bruises he found on Gerard’s body, and the man that gave them to him. He didn’t know why exactly. It shouldn’t hurt him to ask, should it? “Hey, uh...I got a question,”  
“What?” Donna asked, Gerard still sitting in her lap, looking up at the ceiling with his mouth hung open, for some unknown reason.  
“While I was bathing Gerard, I noticed something off about his body...there’s a bunch of bruises on him--”  
“Oh, those?” Donna interrupted. “Those came from Calvin. He used to take care of my son...at least, I thought I did, until I found out what he was doing to my poor baby…,”  
“Yeah, Gerard told me he would, uh...hit and pinch him…,” Frank said, shuddering at the thought of someone laying a hand on Gerard to hurt him. Who would be so evil to do such a thing to someone as sweet as Gerard, he thought.  
“That’s not all he did to him,” Donna sighed, taking another smoke, exhaling the smoke away from Gerard. “He did so many horrible things to Gerard that I dare not speak of, especially in front of my son. Poor baby still gets nightmares about it. I trust that you won’t do the same to him, am I right?” she said, looking at him a bit sternly, making Frank’s skin crawl.  
“Oh, of course not. I would never hurt your son. I promise,” he said.  
“Good,” Donna smiled. She took one last drag from her cancer stick before she put it out. Beside her, Gerard still stared up at the ceiling, making incomprehensible noises under his breath. Frank wondered why Gerard would do such a thing. He knew that it wasn’t normal. But then again, he knew that Gerard himself wasn’t normal. He was far from it.  
“So, uh...when do you want me back?” Frank asked.  
“Can you work tomorrow night and Friday? I’m off work this weekend, so you don’t need to come Saturday or Sunday,”  
“Yeah, that’s perfect. Got plans with my girl this Saturday. What time do you want me over tomorrow?”  
“I leave the house at four. Can you make it that time? I’m usually home at midnight,”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I get out of school at three, so I should be able to make it,”  
“Perfect, honey. You wanna stay for dinner, Frank? I’m making fried chicken and mac n’ cheese,”  
“Nah, I can’t,” Frank nodded. “My mom would be mad if I missed dinner at home. I should probably get going, actually,”  
“Oh, that’s alright. See you tomorrow?” Donna stood up, walking Frank to the front door.  
“Yeah, of course,” Frank said, opening the door. “Well, it was nice meeting you and Gerard. See you--”  
“Wait!” Gerard yelled in the background, running up to Frank with a piece of paper in his hand. It’s the stick-figure drawing he made for him earlier. “You f-forgot this, F-frankie!”  
“Oh, right,” Frank laughed, taking the picture. “Sorry about that, Gee. It was really nice meeting you,”  
“W-will you c-come b-back?” Gerard asked, his eyes doe-like and pleading.  
“Yes, I will. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
“R-really? Y-you p-promise?”  
“I promise, Gee,” Frank smiled.  
“Yay!” Gerard yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around Frank, nearly crushing every bone in his body. Despite his mental impediment, he was surprisingly pretty strong, Frank thought. To his surprise, Gerard left a wet, slobbery kiss on Frank’s cheek. It wasn’t that it outright shocked Frank; it just came outta nowhere. Frank smiled, wishing he could kiss back the boy he’ll be taking care of...and do so many wonderful things with him…  
“Say bye, Ger-bear,” Donna smiled.  
“Bye-bye, F-frankie!” Gerard said, separating himself from Frank and waving goodbye as he walked back inside the house back with his mom.  
“See ya,” Frank waved back, walking back to his car and starting it up. After that, he backed out of the driveway and headed back home, driving down the road. As he did, he glanced back at Gerard’s drawing he placed in the seat next to him. He smiled, making a note to himself to hang it up later when he gets home. He can look at it and think of Gerard...and the intimate things he planned on doing with him tomorrow night.  
“I think I’m really gonna like this job,” Frank said to himself, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating breakfast and showering, Frank got himself dressed into a pair of jeans and a Green Day t-shirt, as well as a black hoodie. As he put on his shoes and gathered up his things in his backpack, he looked up at Gerard’s drawing he hung up on the wall near his Sex Pistols poster. He smiled, looking forward to seeing Gerard...and doing so many “fun” things with him, playing a lot of “games” with him. He just hoped that Gerard would be willing to play them with him. He could never forget his beautiful body and his irresistible smile, as well as his luscious dick that he got a good look at when he was bathing him in the tub yesterday. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on it, and do so much with it. He figured that since it’s his first day, he should start out slow, like give him a good handjob while making out with him. He had to be sure to tell Gerard not to tell anyone, because if anyone found out, especially Donna, that would spell disaster for Frank. It would also likely mean certain death for him. For the life of him, he couldn’t get Gerard’s gorgeous face out of his head. He remembered every detail so clearly--his long black hair, vibrant hazel eyes, light and flawless skin. Thinking of it all made Frank smile from ear to ear as he stared up at the stick-figure drawing Gerard had given him.  
“Oh, Gee,” Frank whispered. “I can’t wait to be with you again, and have a fun time with you…,”

_ _ _  
Frank sat by the flagpole, waiting for his girl Jamia to arrive in her mom’s Cadillac. The flagpole near the school has always been where they met since they started dating a year ago. Frank thought to himself that he should have brought a heavier jacket to wear as he shivered in the mid-November cold, the nippy wind blowing his long dark hair away from his face. He pulled out his box of newly-bought Marlboro menthols and lit one up, taking a drag from it. He looked around to make sure there were no teachers around, even though they mostly didn’t give a shit if their students decided to piss away their lives smoking cancer sticks. They could drop off the face of the earth, for all they cared.  
As Frank enjoyed his rolled up stick of tobacco and tar, a white Cadillac pulled up to the student drop off across from the flagpole, where Frank stood. A dark-haired teen stepped out, her pink backpack slumped over her shoulder. She waved bye to her mom in the car, and walked towards Frank as the Cadillac drove away. Frank smiled at her, and she smiled back, her face made up, as the usual. She looked more well-dressed for the weather with her Ugg boots, designer brand jeans, and white winter jacket that likely cost a fortune.  
“Hey, baby,” Frank said, giving Jamia a quick hug and a kiss.  
“Hey,” Jamia replied. “How are you?”  
“Pretty good. Really good, actually. I’ve got good news,”  
“What?”  
“I got a job, honey!” Frank said enthusiastically, his eyes lit up. His girlfriend, however, only looked mildly amused, if not at all.  
“About time, Frank. What is it? How much are you getting paid?”  
“I’m gonna be watching after this neighbor’s kid. His mom said I get paid twelve bucks an hour,”  
“Oh, not bad,” Jamia said, looking genuinely surprised by the amount of Frank’s hourly pay of his new job. “How old is the kid?”  
“Well, see...that’s the strange part, Jamia,” Frank stuttered a bit. “He’s...he’s seventeen,”  
“Seventeen? Seriously?” Jamia asked, her face showing a mixed expression of bewilderment and disgust.  
“Yeah, he’s got some mental issues. He’s got the mind of a toddler. I’m gonna be taking care of him,” Frank replied, taking another drag from his cigarette.  
“Oh...so he’s retarded,” Jamia said flatly.  
“Honey, don’t call him that,” Frank said, stunned that his girlfriend would say something so mean. “He’s not retarded. He’s actually really sweet, you’d like him,”  
“Well, that’s what he is if he’s got the mind of a little kid, right?” Jamia scoffed. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’m cold,”  
“Of course,” Frank replied, taking Jamia’s hand in his and walking inside to their lockers. He still couldn’t believe Jamia would say such a cruel thing about someone like Gerard. He knew Jamia to be really sweet, which was part of the reason why he started dating her. What she said was just so unexpected from her. Maybe she’s just having a rough day. “You alright, baby?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jamia said as they walked inside and down the hall past the main auditorium. “You haven’t forgotten about tomorrow, have you?”  
“Wait, tomorrow?” Frank furrowed his brow, confused. “Are you talking about our date? That’s on Saturday,”  
“Oh my god, Frank! What did I tell you?” Jamia rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. “I told you that we need to reschedule the date to Friday night, because my friend Lindsey’s birthday party is Saturday!”  
“Oh...fuck,” Frank replied, feeling his guts do a flip flop in his stomach. He knew Jamia had been talking about going to her best friend’s birthday party a little bit, but not so much to where it was wired in Frank’s memory. It was all very vague and short, to the point where he had completely forgotten about it. There’s no way Frank can make it to the date tomorrow; he’s gotta watch after Gerard. “I’m sorry, babe. I must’ve forgot. I’m gonna be busy tomorrow. I gotta watch after Ger--”  
“Jesus Christ, Frank! You are such an idiot!” Jamia nearly screamed in Frank’s face, turning a few heads around them. “I told you Lindsey’s birthday party is on Saturday! I told you the date is gonna be tomorrow! Do you ever fucking listen?”  
“I’m sorry, I--”  
“Can you call up this kid’s mom to reschedule work?” Jamia interrupted. Frank sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. How could he be so stupid? There’s no way he can call off work on his first day. He can’t afford to let Donna down, or Gerard. That would leave a bad impression on his part. He also didn’t wanna miss out on some time with Gerard either…  
“I can’t, babe. She expects me to be there tomorrow afternoon. I’m sorry--”  
“Goddamnit, Frank!” Jamia hissed. “Un-fucking-believable! Now our date’s ruined!”  
“Baby, please--”  
“No! Forget it, Frank! Why did I ever decide to date a moron like you? Maybe my dad was right!” Jamia stormed off, leaving Frank behind. “Talk to you later, shit-for-brains!”  
Left all alone and humiliated, Frank sighed deeply, cursing Jamia’s name in his head. He so badly wanted to tell her two not-so-kind words, but he couldn’t afford to piss her off even more. She meant a lot to him, and the amount of time they’ve been together shows. He swore for the life of him that Jamia was an entirely different person today. Maybe she’s on her period, he thought. The first bell rang, making Frank jump a little. He shook his head and made his way off to first period English class, feeling lower than a dog.

_ _ _  
After school, Frank drove home with The Offspring blasting at full volume. He couldn’t get what happened earlier between him and Jamia out of his head; she wouldn’t even sit next to him at lunch like she always does. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. He felt like complete shit for how she talked to him; she’s never done that to him, and he never thought she actually would. It especially made him angry what Jamia called Gerard, so much that he felt like screaming, that cursed six-lettered word echoing in his head.  
After eating a Hot Pocket, Frank got back into his car and started up the engine, his backpack in the front seat with him in case there’s any down time when Gerard’s asleep, so Frank could do some homework (which he highly doubted he’ll actually do). He drove to Donna and Gerard’s house and parked in the driveway. He got out with his bag and walked up to the front porch, knocking on the door. As Maggie barked beyond the door, Frank felt his chest constrict. This was it. He’s gonna see Gerard again...and he’s gonna have some fun with him after Donna leaves for work…  
“Hey, hun,” Donna smiled, opening up the door, holding Maggie by her side. “Come on in. Gerard’s in the living room,”  
“Okay, thanks,” Frank said, stepping in. He smiled as he pet Maggie on the head, then walked over to the living room, where Gerard was on the floor playing with some action figures and a Thomas the Tank Engine train set. His eyes lit up the minute he turned to see Frank walking in the room.  
“F-frankie!” he exclaimed, running up to Frank and hugging him tightly. “You c-came!”  
“I told you I would, Gee,” Frank laughed.  
“Y-you come t-to p-play?” Gerard asked.  
“Yes, I have,”  
“Yay!” Gerard hollered, leaving a slobbery kiss on Frank’s cheek like he did yesterday. “W-we’re gonna have f-fun!”  
“Oh, yes we are, Gee…,” Frank smiled, feeling himself becoming giddy just thinking of what kind of “fun” he planned on having with Gerard, and it certainly wasn’t what Gerard has in mind.  
“Ger-bear, me and Frank are gonna talk for a little while, okay? Then you and Frank can go play,” Donna said, taking Frank aside.  
“Okay!” Gerard said, returning to his action figures and trains. Donna and Frank walked downstairs to the basement, and into Gerard’s room.  
“Before I go, I just wanna go over a few things with you, okay?” Donna asked.  
“Yeah, that’s fine,” Frank nodded, hoping that Donna would just leave already so that he and Gerard can have fun, and play some special games with him…  
“First off, when you put Gerard to bed, put this bed alarm here on. It’ll go off if he ever tries to get out of bed. He’s a fall risk, so that’s why we need this alarm and the safety mats,” Donna said, pointing to a small box hooked up to a wire near Gerard’s bed, as well as the two mats on each side of Gerard’s bed. “You’ll hear the alarm when it goes off, and when it does...I’m assuming you know what to do, right?”  
“Yeah, get him back to bed,” Frank answered.  
“Right, but if he keeps refusing, it’s okay if he stays up for a bit. Just wait it out til he gets tired. Usually when he gets like that, I have him watch a movie or something like that. It always works. He’ll usually pass out before the movie’s over,”  
“Fair enough,”  
“Also, be sure to bathe him before you put him to bed. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, considering how yesterday went. Oh, and one last thing…,” Donna paused.  
“What?”  
“Gerard hears voices in his head and sees things that aren’t really there. If you see him talking to the thin air, it’s usually not a big deal. It’s only when he starts to get violent that it is. He already had his meds today though, so he should be okay, but if anything happens, like if he gets aggressive, call me. He also tends to display self-injurious behavior when he’s agitated. If he starts to hurt himself in any way, like hit himself, stop him immediately. Oh, and make sure he does his reading and spelling lessons. His books are in the living room,”  
“Okay. Do I have your number? I don’t think I do…,” Frank said.  
“Here,” Donna said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. It has her name on it, written in red pen. Frank took it, putting it in his pocket. “You gonna be alright?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Frank grinned. He was itching for when Donna would walk out the door to her car already. What were really minutes felt like hours right now. They both walked back upstairs to the living room, where Gerard is still playing with his toys.  
“I’ll call you later on my break to check up on you, okay?” Donna said, getting her car keys out of her purse.  
“Alright, that’s fine,”  
“Okay,” Donna knelt down to face Gerard, who’s lying on his stomach as he played. “Ger-bear, momma’s gotta go to work. Gimme a kiss,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, kissing his mom. “I l-love you, m-mommy,”  
“I love you too,” Donna got up and walked to the front door, waving goodbye to Frank as she walked out to her car, leaving him with Gerard. Frank looked out the window as Donna pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, then returned to Gerard in the living room, smiling down at him.  
“Hey, Gee. What are you playing?” Frank asked, sitting down next to Gerard. Right now it was too early to make a move on Gerard. He’s gotta get himself familiarized with him a bit more before he decides to do so.  
“B-batman and-and R-robin!” Gerard said, a string of drool running down from his lips. “L-let’s play,”  
“Okay. Who do I get to be?”  
“Y-you be R-robin,” Gerard said, handing Frank his Robin action figure. “W-we gotta s-stop the J-joker from d-destroying the t-trains. I b-be B-batman,”  
“Okay, Gee,” Frank said, playing along with Gerard’s silly action figure adventure, as if he were a little kid again, like the manchild next to him.  
“Th-there’s the J-joker! L-let’s g-get him!” Gerard said, holding up his Batman and Joker action figures as he poorly imitated Batman’s voice. He took the two figurines and smashed them together to pretend like they were fighting, making punching and explosion noises. He then threw the Joker figure across the room. “W-we did it! W-we s-saved the d-day!”  
“Yay!” Frank cheered mockingly, coming off as forced.  
“B-batman is so c-cool!” Gerard said as he held onto his Batman figure in his hand.  
“Yeah, he is. I’m guessing he’s your favorite superhero, huh?”  
“Y-yeah! W-what about you?”  
“Batman’s cool. I’d have to say him. What about supervillain?”  
“M-me no h-have one! Th-they’re meanies!” Gerard spat.  
“Really? Not even the Joker?”  
“N-no! The J-joker is a b-big fat m-meanie!”  
“Yeah, he is,” Frank laughed.  
“M-me h-hungry,” Gerard whined, holding his tummy. Frank looked at the time on his cell phone--it was four fifteen.  
“How about if I cook you some dinner? I’ll see what we have,”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, following Frank to the kitchen. “C-can we p-play board game wh-while d-dinner b-being cooked?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. You can pick out the game you wanna play from the closet,” Frank said, looking in one of the cupboards and pulling out some pasta and tomato sauce to make spaghetti. He knew he’d have to wait it out through Gerard’s childish games and playtime before the real fun would begin. That’s fine, he said to himself. It’ll come soon.

_ _ _  
After playing some Candyland, eating dinner, and helping Gerard with his reading and spelling lessons, Frank gave Gerard a bath, remembering to put the bubbles in the water for him. As Frank cleaned him, his eyes looked down at Gerard’s manhood, his mind focused on what he planned on doing with it, as well as the rest of his body. Frank smiled to himself, knowing that his chance to make his move on Gerard is so close to him. He couldn’t wait.  
“You ready to get out, Gee?” Frank asked him, rinsing the soap off Gerard’s body.  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard replied, putting his toys back in his bucket. He got up out of the tub as Frank drained it, and he dried him off with a towel.  
“Come on, Gee. Let’s go to your room,” Frank said, holding his hand out to Gerard.  
“B-but aren’t y-you gonna d-dress me?” Gerard asked, his body wrapped up in the towel with colorful fish and sailboats on it.  
“Yes, Gee,” Frank lied. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room and dress you there,”  
“Okay,” Gerard replied, taking Frank’s hand and following him downstairs to his bedroom. Once they got there, Gerard sat on his bed with the towel still wrapped around him as Frank closed the door. He turned back to Gerard and smiled as he grabbed him a Star Wars t-shirt to put on.  
“Here,” Frank said, putting the shirt on Gerard and throwing the towel aside, revealing Gerard’s privates.  
“Wh-where’s my p-pants?” Gerard asked.  
“Don’t worry, Gee. I’ll put those on you in a bit,” Frank said, hoping to god that Gerard doesn’t have an accident while taking advantage of him. “Why don’t you get under the covers, Gee? I’ll join you, and we can cuddle,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, obeying Frank and getting himself under the blankets and sheets.  
“I’m gonna take my shirt and pants off, if you don’t mind. It’s hot in here,” Frank smirked, stripping down to his boxers and joining Gerard under the covers. He smiled, curling up with Gerard.  
“Y-you’re warm, F-frankie,” Gerard whispered, his face buried in Frank’s neck, his body clinging tightly onto Frank’s. “Y-you smell g-good, too,”  
“You do too, Gee,” Frank grinned, his fingers carding through Gerard’s damp hair, his other one slowly stroking his back. Now’s his chance. He’s ready to do what he’s wanted to do to Gerard the minute he first saw him. “Gee, can I ask you something?”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Have you ever...kissed someone before?”  
“Y-yeah. I-I kiss m-mommy, and sh-she kisses m-me, too. M-me kiss y-you too, F-frankie,”  
“I know,” Frank nodded.  
“Y-yeah. Wh-why?”  
“You’ve only kissed me on the cheek though, Gee. Have you ever wanted to kiss me on the lips?”  
“Y-yeah...but m-mommy says it’s n-not r-right to k-kiss s-strangers on the l-lips,”  
“Well, am I a stranger, Gee?”  
“N-no,”  
“Well…,” Frank smiled. “Why don’t you kiss me then? You want to, right?”  
“C-can I?” Gerard smiled back, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the bedroom.  
“Of course. Come on, Gee. Gimme a kiss. On the lips,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, puckering up his lips and pressing his lips against Frank’s. Before he could pull away, Frank put both his hands on Gerard’s cheeks and kissed him back over and over again, hoping Gerard can pick up what he’s doing and do the same so the kissing wouldn’t be as sloppy. Surprisingly, Gerard did, his eyes shut as they kissed again and again. Frank moaned, his hands all over the boy’s body as he gave him just what he wanted. Gerard is not as bad of a kisser as Frank feared. His lips were a little slobbery, but he could care less.  
“Mmm, Gee…,” Frank whispered. “You’re good at this,”  
“Am I?” Gerard asked. “M-me a g-good k-kisser?”  
“Yes, you are...you sexy little thing,” Frank said playfully, leaving kisses on Gerard’s neck. “Come on, keep kissing me, Gee. I’m having fun. Are you?”  
“Y-yeah!” Gerard exclaimed. “Is th-this a g-game, F-frankie?”  
“Yes, Gee. It is,” Frank laughed. “Not like Candyland, though. It’s a special kind of game,”  
“Oh...okay,” Gerard said as Frank’s lips collided back with Gerard’s, kissing repeatedly with Frank’s hands still caressing Gerard’s delicate body. He could feel himself grow hard, his blood in his veins rushing in his body as his pulse grew faster, his body hot and sweaty. He could feel Gerard do the same, becoming hot and shaky. Frank could tell he was really enjoying this game. He reached down to Gerard’s groin, his hands slowly wrapping around Gerard’s hardening cock.  
“Wh-what are y-you d-doing, F-Frankie?” Gerard asked. “Wh-why you t-touching my pee-pee?”  
“It’s part of the game, Gee. Do you like me?”  
“Y-yeah, I d-do,”  
“Well, people that really like each other do this. It’s all a part of the special game, Gee. It’s gonna feel weird at first, but afterwards, it’ll feel so good. Okay, Gee?”  
“Oh...okay,” Gerard said, Frank cutting him off and returning to kissing him as he stroked his cock. Frank started off nice and slow, then started to go quicker as the kissing intensified and grew faster. He could hear Gerard moan and whimper under his breath as he kissed him.  
“You’re so beautiful, Gee,” Frank whispered. “So hot and sexy and gorgeous. You’re such a good little boy...,”  
“F-frankie,” Gerard whined. “M-my pee-pee...it f-feels weird…,”  
“It’s okay, Gee. You’re gonna--”  
“F-frankie--ahh!” Gerard whimpered as he ejaculated all over Frank’s hand. Frank smiled, licking it up off of him.  
“Good boy, Gee,” he said, stroking Gerard’s back. “You came for me,”  
“I-I wh-what?” Gerard asked, looking at Frank like he was speaking a foreign language.  
“You came. When your body gets excited, your pee-pee has this white stuff come out of it. It’s called cum. Didn’t it feel good, Gee?”  
“Y-yeah...it-it kinda d-did,” Gerard smiled.  
“Good,” Frank laughed, kissing Gerard one last time as he sat up from the bed. “You did good, Gee. You’re a good boy. But you can’t tell anyone what we just did, okay? Don’t tell your momma. Promise?”  
“I p-promise. D-do I g-get a p-prize for b-being good?” Gerard asked, his eyes hoping for just that.  
“Yes, Gee,” Frank said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out some leftover Halloween candy. He just realized he had it in there, and felt it was necessary to reward the boy for being so compliant with Frank wanted from him. “Here, Gee. Here’s some candy for being so good,”  
“Yay! C-candy!” Gerard exclaimed, taking the treats from Frank’s hand. Frank smiled at the boy as he munched on a mini Milky Way bar. He got what he wanted...for today. There’s still so much he still wants to do to Gerard. It’ll likely take a lot of bribing with candy, but he didn’t care. There’s plenty more where that came from. Frank knew he was gonna rest easy tonight, feeling satisfied. He knew he was gonna have a lot of fun making Gerard his fuck toy. It was all too easy, like stealing candy from a baby.

_ _ _  
Frank sat on the floor reading a Stephen King novel as Gerard slept in his bed, with The Aristocats playing on the t.v. He couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful, especially after what they did earlier. Frank made sure to change the bed’s sheets and put on Gerard’s diaper and pajama pants to rid of the evidence of it all. He heard the front door open, indicating that Donna has returned home from work. Frank looked at the time on his phone--it was a little past midnight. Frank went to the sleeping Gerard and left a kiss before he headed upstairs, taking his bag with him.  
“How was it?” Donna asked, setting down her purse and keys.  
“It was great. Gerard was well-behaved the whole day, though he did have a big accident while he was sleeping, so I changed his sheets,”  
“Oh, alright. That happens,” Donna shrugged. “Did Gerard do his lessons? Did you give him a bath?”  
“Yep,” Frank nodded. “There’s some leftover spaghetti and garlic bread in the fridge for you guys. I made some for dinner,”  
“That’s good. So Gerard didn’t give you a hard time the whole day? No tantrums?”  
“Nope. Not one. He was a good boy,” Frank smiled.  
“Very good. I’m glad to hear that,” Donna smiled back. “Well, Frank...you can head home now. See you tomorrow, alright?”  
“Yep. Goodnight, Donna,”  
“Night, hun. Drive home safely, okay?”  
“Will do,” Frank said, walking out the door to his car. He knew he was gonna be dreaming about Gerard tonight when he went to bed, and what they did, as well as the many other things Frank has yet to do to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank stood by the flagpole as he waited for Mrs. Nestor’s Cadillac to pull up in the drop-off. He had to talk to Jamia and tell her sorry for being so ignorant of her plans. He also wanted to just talk to her and start off fresh on a new day. Jamia still can’t be mad at Frank. She did say she was gonna talk to him later, so he knew she didn’t break off the relationship with him. It wasn’t long before the white Cadillac pulled up, with Jamia stepping out of the car and waving goodbye to her mom. Frank smiled a bit, both happy and a little nervous to see her. He begged in his mind for her not to be the way she was with him yesterday.  
“Hey, babe,” Frank said shakily.  
“Hey,” Jamia replied, wrapping her arms around Frank. He happily accepted it, smiling to himself that she indeed wasn’t mad with him anymore. She was just having a bad day after all. “I’m really sorry, Frank. I was being horrible to you, and I know you don’t deserve that,”  
“It’s okay, honey. I understand. It’s my fault for not remembering you telling me about Lindsey’s birthday party,”  
“It’s fine. Shit happens,” Jamia smiled. Frank smiled, leaving a kiss on her lips.  
“We still can’t have that date because of it, can we?”  
“No, we can. Are you working Sunday?”  
“No, I’m off this weekend. Can we have our date that night?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to ask you,”  
“Great, babe. I’ll pick you up at five, alright?”  
“Sounds good. Let’s go inside, okay?”  
“Of course,” Frank said, taking Jamia’s hand and walking with her inside the school. They walked to Jamia’s locker, where she opened it to grab her books for first period Honors Trigonometry class.  
“Hey, Frank…,” Jamia said, sighing. “I’m also sorry about calling that kid you’re watching a retard. That was terrible of me. My cousin’s got mental issues like him, so I should’ve known better,”  
“It’s okay,” Frank smiled, happy that Jamia took back what she said about Gerard yesterday, calling him a derogatory name.  
“I was having a really bad day yesterday. My parents got into a fight, and of course, they got me involved,”  
“I kinda figured something was up. But you’re feeling better now, right?”  
“Yeah, I am. Hey, I told Lindsey and Chantal I’d meet up with them. I gotta go,”  
“Okay, that’s fine. See you at lunch?”  
“Yeah, I will,”  
“Alright, babe. See you later,” Frank said, giving Jamia a hug and a kiss before they departed. Frank walked down the hall and upstairs to his locker to grab his book for English class. As he put in his locker combination, an afro-sporting kid walked by, waving at him.  
“Hey, Ray,” Frank said, waving back.  
“What’s up?” Ray asked, stopping next to Frank.  
“Not much. Got a new job the other day. Why weren’t you here yesterday?”  
“I had a killer headache, so I decided to stay home. What’s the new job?”  
“I’m watching after this neighbor’s kid. He’s got some mental issues though,”  
“Oh, really? Is he like autistic or something?”  
“Sorta like that. He got into a bad car accident, and it messed him up bad,” Frank lied, not wanting to remind himself of the horrible thing that really made Gerard the way he is now. “He’s seventeen, but he’s got the mindset of a four year old,”  
“Oh, that’s too bad,” Ray frowned. “I feel bad for the family,”  
“Yeah, he only lives with his mom. His dad and brother left them not long after the accident, and the mom has to work two jobs to support her and her son, which is kinda why she needs someone to look after him,”  
“That’s terrible. What’s the kid’s name?”  
“Gerard. He’s really sweet, actually,”  
“Wait a minute…,” Ray furrowed his brow. “That name sounds familiar,”  
“Really? How?” Frank asked, his eyes widened.  
“You’re not talking about Gerard Way, are you?”  
“Yeah...I am,” Frank said, shocked. “How do you know him?”  
“Him and his mom Donna sometimes stop by the comic book shop I work at. She brings him to look at some of the comics, mostly Batman and Incredible Hulk, and some others. That kid definitely has some issues. One time he had a huge meltdown in the store because his mom wouldn’t buy him a X-Men comic, and he ended up nearly trashing the whole store. It was so bad that Donna and a few other employees had to hold him down. My boss wanted to ban him from the store, but Donna fought with him tooth and nail to let him keep coming because of his disability. She kept saying he doesn’t know any better, which is true, I guess,”  
“Yeah, it is. He has his bad days like that. At the end of the day though, he’s a real sweetheart. He has a really contagious smile and laugh,”  
“He does. He likes to talk to me about his favorite superheroes. I one time snuck him that X-Men comic book he wanted. Told him he could have it for free. He was so happy to have it, he told me thank you. He wanted to give me a kiss, but of course I had to decline,”  
“Yeah, he’s sweet like that. I like working with him,” Frank nodded, looking forward to doing just that when he gets out of school later...and playing his “special games” with him. The first bell rang, and every student stopped and began to walk to their first hour classes.  
“See you in gym, Frank,” Ray waved, walking away to first period Spanish class.  
“You too,” Frank said, grabbing his books and heading to class. He knew today was gonna be a good day, now that he and Jamia have made up and that he’s yet to see Gerard after school. He wondered what kind of game he’s gonna play with him today.

_ _ _  
“Gerard hasn’t been having a good day,” Donna sighed, her son pinned to the floor and wrapped under her arms as he kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs. Frank knew that was so when he pulled up to the driveway and heard Gerard screaming. Frank frowned, seeing Gerard so distressed as he cried and cussed out his mom.  
“How come? What happened?” Frank asked.  
“First at breakfast, he threw a fit because we ran outta pancake mix and he wouldn’t eat his cornflakes. He then threw a tantrum when I took him to the bank with me to deposit my checks from work. Then, when we got home, he started flipping over some of the furniture and punching holes in the wall. He calmed down and took a little nap, but started back up again when I told him he couldn’t have any cookies before dinner. It was just not a good day for him at all,”  
“Wow...that’s not good,”  
“Tell me about it. He’s also been...hearing voices and seeing things, too. I think that’s part of the reason why he’s so agitated today. What’s very common for him is that he sees people and hears voices that tell him the boogeyman is out to get him, which is what he’s been freaking out about,” Donna said, dodging a hit to the face from Gerard’s fist, barely missing her. “I dunno if it’s best for you to stay here with him. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can just call off work and stay here with him,”  
“No, Donna. I’ll stay,” Frank said, walking up and kneeling down to Gerard and Donna.  
“Let me see if I can calm him down,”  
“Frank, I don’t know if--”  
“Hey, Gee. It’s me, Frankie,” Frank said soothingly to Gerard, who looked up at him with teary eyes. “What’s wrong, buddy?”  
“F-frankie?” Gerard said, his voice choked back by tears. “I-I’m scared, F-frankie!”  
“Of what?” Frank asked, only to not have Gerard respond. Instead, he just got up and hugged Frank tightly, sobbing and sniffling into his shirt. Frank held Gerard, stroking his head softly. Donna stared, looking almost dumbfounded by how quickly Gerard calmed down. He was still upset, but he at least wasn’t combative and enraged.  
“I’m-I’m scared, F-frankie. M-me scared of th-the b-boogeyman!”  
“Oh, Gerard. You know the boogeyman isn’t real,” Frank said.  
“H-he is! H-he is r-real and he w-wants to k-kill me!” Gerard cried, his sobs muffled in Frank’s snot-covered shirt.  
“Oh, my poor baby,” Donna sighed deeply. “At least he’s not fighting anymore,”  
“I know. You should get to work, Donna. I’ve got it taken care of from here,”  
“Are you sure, Frank?”  
“I am. I’ll call you if he acts up again, heaven forbid he does. I doubt that’ll happen, though.  
He looks pretty wiped out,” Frank said, holding Gerard’s limp and shaking body in his arms as he wept softly and sniffled. “I’ll try to get him to lay down for a while. That should help him,”  
“Alright,” Donna got up, giving Gerard a kiss and grabbing her purse. “I’ll come home if he starts acting up again and it becomes too much for you. I’ll call you later, alright?”  
“Okay,” Frank said as Donna walked out the door to her car. He went back to soothing Gerard, who still wept on him. “It’s okay, Gee. I’m here,”  
“B-boogeyman is g-gonna g-get me!” Gerard whined.  
“No, he’s not. I’m here. No one’s gonna hurt you. You’re safe,” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “How about if we go lay down for a while? I’ll lay with you,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said. Frank helped him up to his feet and lead him down to his room, sitting him on the bed and taking off his black pullover hoodie and jeans, so he wouldn’t be so hot under the bed. He then dressed him in a pair of Spiderman pajamas to keep him comfy. Before he did that, he checked his diaper to make sure he was dry, which he was. He laid down Gerard under the covers and joined him, with his clothes still on. Now was not the time to take advantage of Gerard again, Frank thought; not when he’s this upset. There’s a better time for that, hopefully later tonight if Gerard’s in a better mood. He just wanted him to be okay right now.  
“Isn’t that better, Gee? I’m right here next to you so the boogeyman can’t get you,”  
“B-boogeyman g-gonna g-get me, F-Frankie,” Gerard whined again, sniffling. “B-boogeyman gonna g-get--”  
“Shhh,” Frank whispered, carding his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “Let me sing to you, okay Gee?”  
“O-okay,”  
“Twinkle, twinkle little star,” Frank sang softly as he continued to stroke Gerard’s hair. “How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are…,”  
Frank could hear Gerard’s cries and sniffles calm down as he left him a kiss on the cheek. Gerard closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Frank smiled, feeling accomplished that he was able to soothe Gerard down from his meltdown. He just hoped it wouldn’t happen again, or never again, even though that was simply just not possible. He knew Gerard was far beyond repairable from his violent outbursts and psychotic episodes, as well as just the way he is. Frank shut his eyes as he continued to hold Gerard in his arms.

_ _ _  
Frank didn’t really feel like cooking, so he just ordered a pizza for him and Gerard, one half cheese and the other half pepperoni. He wasn’t sure what kind of toppings Gerard liked, so he decided to just play it safe with ordering half cheese. Gerard woke up around the time Frank got the pizza from the delivery driver, sitting on his bed.  
“Oh, someone’s awake,” Frank smiled. “I got us pizza, Gee,”  
“Y-yay! I like pizza!” Gerard smiled. “C-can I have ch-cheese p-pizza?”  
“Yep, that’s what I got you. Here,” Frank sat down, opening up the box and handing Gerard a slice.  
“Th-thank you,” Gerard said, taking a bite.  
“You’re welcome. You feeling better?”  
“Y-yeah, F-frankie. Th-the b-boogeyman was g-gonna get m-me...but y-you ch-chased him off. Y-you saved m-me!”  
“Oh...yeah, I did,” Frank laughed, playing along with Gerard’s delusion. “You shoulda seen the look on his face. What a wuss!”  
“Y-yeah!” Gerard laughed back loudly, food crumbs falling outta his mouth and onto his shirt. “Wh-what a s-scaredycat!”  
As Frank watched Gerard eat his food and laugh, he started to wonder about something--who exactly are the voices he hears in his head, and who does he see? Who are these people that tell him that the boogeyman is out to get him? Frank was by no means a psychiatrist, let alone one for people that are intellectually disabled, but he just wanted to know how to better handle Gerard when he has his psychotic episodes, or even just his temper tantrums. He wanted to have an idea about what exactly goes on in his head.  
“Hey, Gee. I got a question for you,” Frank said.  
“Wh-what?”  
“Who are the people that tell you that the boogeyman is out to get you? Do you hear voices in your head, or see people?”  
“Y-yeah. I t-talk to L-lola and th-the aliens,” Gerard said, finishing up his pizza. “I-I hear th-the aliens in m-my head wh-when th-they talk t-to me, and I s-see L-lola,”  
“Oh, I see,” Frank nodded, feeling a part of him die inside hearing Gerard go on about his hallucinations and delusions brought on by a mental illness he was diagnosed with as a young child. “What do they look like?”  
“I-I don’t know about th-the aliens, th-they’re up in s-space and th-they’re t-too sh-shy to come d-down here, b-but Lola is p-pink and f-fuzzy, and sh-she has c-cat ears,  
“Oh, that’s cool,”  
“Y-yeah. M-me happy y-you ch-chase b-boogeyman away. Y-you m-my hero!” Gerard smiled, hugging Frank. “Y-you m-my hero and f-friend, a s-special f-friend!”  
“Special friend, huh? That’s very nice of you. You’re my friend, too,” he lied as he hugged Gerard back, seeing the boy as more than just a friend...way more than that. He knew Gerard didn’t see him that way, as a lover, or even as a friend with benefits. He highly doubted Gerard even knew what that meant. That was alright, though--just as long as Frank got what he wanted out of Gerard, he was happy with him. “Hey, Gee. Let’s go do your reading and spelling lessons in your books, okay?”  
“Okay, F-frankie,” Gerard said, standing up and walking upstairs with Frank to the living room.

_ _ _  
After Gerard’s reading and spelling lessons, Frank gave Gerard a bath and then watched Lady and the Tramp with him. When the movie was over, Frank looked at the time on his phone--it was quarter til ten, probably a good time to get Gerard to bed...but not just yet. There were a few things Frank still needed to do. He changed Gerard’s diaper and then walked him back to his bedroom. It was now time for him to make his move again. Gerard seemed to be in a good mood when he woke up from his nap earlier, so it should be a piece of cake, Frank thought to himself.  
“Well, Gee...I think it’s about time you get to bed,” Frank said, motioning towards Gerard’s bed.  
“N-no,” Gerard shook his head. “N-no bed. M-me want c-cookies,”  
“No, Gerard. You already had some Oreos when we were watching our movie. That’s enough sweets for tonight. Let’s get you to bed--”  
“N-no!” Gerard pouted, stomping his feet. “M-me want c-cookies, F-frankie!”  
“Gerard, be nice,” Frank scolded the defiant Gerard, his voice firm. “You shouldn’t be having sugar this late at night--”  
“N-no! G-gimme c-cookies...y-you m-motherfucking p-piece of sh-shit!” Gerard spat, grabbing the collar of Frank’s shirt. Frank held onto Gerard’s wrist to defend himself, feeling a pang in his chest. He knew what’s ensuing--Gerard was having another tantrum, and Frank was in his path of rage and destruction.  
“Gerard, don’t talk like that,” Frank said, raising his voice. “That’s not nice. Let go of me and get to bed--”  
“G-gimme c-cookies, f-fucker!” Gerard growled, his free hand balled up into a fist and raised in the air toward Frank, ready to hit him.  
“Gerard, stop it! Calm down--”  
Frank fell back as Gerard swung his fist at him, hitting and kicking him. Frank got up and backed away to regain himself. He held down the cheek where Gerard hit him, his jaw throbbing in pain, as well as a few other places where he was hit. He then went behind Gerard and grabbed his arms, crossing them over his chest to stop him from hitting him. Gerard screamed, kicked, and thrashed as Frank brought him to the floor, lying face-down with him as he held the boy down.  
“L-let me g-go, F-frankie!” Gerard cried, soaking his eyes and cheeks. “P-please let m-me go!”  
“Not until you’ve calmed down, Gerard!” Frank said. Under him, Gerard continued to wail and scream, making incomprehensible noises as he struggled under Frank’s hold.  
“L-let go, F-frankie! P-please, please, p-please!” Gerard begged.  
“You’re not gonna hurt me, are you? You’re not calm,”  
“M-me no hurt you, F-frankie!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Y-yes!”  
“Okay, Gee,” Frank said, letting Gerard go. Gerard sat as he continued to cry, his face buried in his hands. Frank sighed deeply, knowing that he’s not gonna get what he wants from Gerard tonight. That’ll have to be another day. He went over to Gerard and hugged him tightly, rocking him in his arms.  
“I-I’m a b-bad boy! I’m a c-cry baby, F-frankie!”  
“No you’re not. You just gotta behave,”  
“M-me a c-cry baby! I’m s-sorry, F-frankie!”  
“It’s okay, Gee. You’re not a cry baby,”  
“R-really?” Gerard looked up at Frank, snot running down from his nose, his eyes raw with tears. “B-but th-that’s what C-calvin t-told me I-I am,”  
“Calvin’s a bad person that hurt you, Gerard. He’s a liar. You’re not a cry baby, Gee. I promise,” Frank said, kissing Gerard on the forehead. “Just stop crying. I’m here. You’re okay,”  
Frank rocked and hummed to Gerard in his arms until he was sure Gerard was asleep, or at least on the verge of it. He carried Gerard back to his bed, tucking him under the covers and kissing him goodnight, then turned on his bed alarm. He then sat and read his Stephen King book until he heard Donna come through the front door. He looked at his phone as he walked upstairs--it was quarter past ten. She was home a little early.  
“Sorry, it was shockingly a slow night for a Friday,” Donna said. “How was he today?”  
“Alright...until I got him to bed. He had a tantrum because he wanted cookies, and I don’t think you want him having sugary stuff this late at night, so when I told him no, he got pretty mad. He hit me,”  
“Oh, Jesus. Not again,” Donna sighed. “He has an appointment with his psychiatrist tomorrow morning. Maybe it’s about time to up the dose of his medication,”  
“Maybe,” Frank shrugged. “Should I get going, or do you want me to stay?”  
“No. You go home and get some rest. You must’ve had a rough day with Gerard. I’ll give you the pay for the last two hours you won’t be here,”  
“Alright, Donna. I appreciate it,” Frank said, walking out the front door. “Hope Gerard feels better in the morning. Night,”  
Frank walked out to his car and got inside, revving up the engine and driving away from the Way household and towards home. He really did hope that Gerard was gonna be okay. He will be, he thought. Every day is a new fresh start. He just hoped that when he comes back to see Gerard that he’ll get what he missed out on today because of Gerard’s meltdown.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal when he got a call on his cell phone. It was from Donna. That was strange, he thought. Today is Frank’s day off. Maybe something happened that Frank needed to know. He hoped it had nothing bad to do with Gerard. Frank picked up his phone, answering it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Frank. I’ve got some bad news,” Donna said, sounding a bit shaken up, much to Frank’s fear.  
“What?”  
“I know it’s your day off, but I just wanted to let you know that Gerard is in the hospital,”  
“Wh-what?” Frank stuttered, nearly spitting out his Lucky Charms. “What happened? Is he okay?”  
“He had a seizure early this morning, about a few hours after you left. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about this earlier. I was at the hospital with Gerard, and I didn’t wanna wake you up. It’s just been a long day for us,”  
“Please tell me he’s okay. Is Gerard okay?” Frank asked, his heart in his chest feeling like it was gonna drop right down into his stomach.  
“Oh, he’s fine. He’s just really knocked out from the meds the doctors gave him. They’re deliberating on how long they should keep him in case he has another seizure, god forbid he does. This isn’t the first time that this has happened,”  
“Oh, really? That’s awful. At least he’s okay, like you said,”  
“Yeah, I know. I just about had a heart attack when I heard him screaming on the baby monitor. I ran downstairs and saw him out of his bed, convulsing on the floor. He’s had these seizures ever since he...you know, did ‘it’ to himself. The best the doctors can do is put him on anticonvulsants to treat the seizures. It just happens sometimes, unfortunately,”  
“That’s too bad. I can come by and see him, if that’s okay. My date with my girlfriend isn’t til tomorrow,”  
“Well, ain’t she lucky?” Donna said, making Frank laugh a bit. “Yeah, you can come see Gerard. I’m sure he’d love that, but don’t be surprised if he’s still knocked out. Feel free to give him something too, like a stuffed animal or a card. No balloons, though. Gerard’s afraid of balloons,”  
“Okay, I’ll get him something from the store. I’ll head over there at around noon. What hospital is he at?”  
“He’s at St. Mary Memorial Hospital. He’s in room 2329, in the children’s wing,”  
“Okay, cool. See you later,”  
“Bye,”  
Frank sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands. He was happy that Gerard was okay, but still worried for him nonetheless. He wished he coulda been there for Gerard when he was having his seizure to keep him calm and safe. He was also unhappy about the fact about how long he’d have to wait until Gerard was outta the hospital. Hopefully it won’t be too long, he thought to himself. He wanted to be with Gerard again...and play his “special games” with him.

_ _ _  
Frank stopped by the local grocery store and bought Gerard a get well soon card, a stuffed bear, and a bouquet of flowers. After that, he headed over to the hospital. He parked his car, went inside, and up the elevator to Gerard’s floor. He walked through two large doors in the middle of the hall leading to the children’s wing, the walls beautifully decorated with Disney characters. Frank walked into Gerard’s hospital room, the walls painted with a jungle theme, displaying smiling animals in the green amazonian scenery. Gerard was in his bed passed out, his mouth slightly hung open with a tube in his nose, for some reason. Donna sat by his bedside, stroking his hair. She looked up when she saw Frank enter and smiled.  
“Hey, hun,” she said.  
“Hey. How are you?”  
“Been better, been worse...but just as long as my baby’s okay, I am. Ger-bear here has been passed out almost the whole day. He would wake up for a few minutes, then fall right back asleep,”  
“Wow, that’s rough,” Frank shook his head.  
“Here, I have something for you,” Donna stood up, walking to Frank and handing him an envelope. “It’s your pay for this week,”  
“Oh, thanks,” Frank smiled, putting the envelope in his coat pocket. He glanced over at Gerard again, eyeing the tube up his right nostril. “What’s the tube in Gerard’s nose for?”  
“It’s a feeding tube. The doctors wanna make sure he’s nourished when he’s knocked out this hard. They’re also scared of him possibly choking while eating, since he’s that weak,”  
“Oh, I see,” Frank said, taking a chair and sitting at Gerard’s bedside. He stroked his hair like Donna was just seconds ago. “Poor thing,”  
“I know. I hate seeing him like this. It just reminds me of how bad he was after he...you know what I’m talking about, right?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Frank nodded woefully.  
“You shoulda seen him. He had all these machines hooked up to him, functioning his body for him. He had machines breathing for him, feeding him, all that shit. He couldn’t do shit even when he woke up. He was just like a baby, having nurses do everything from him, like bathing and changing him. It was awful,”  
“Jesus. I can only imagine,” Frank said, setting down the card and flowers, putting them in a vase. He placed the teddy bear next to Gerard, snug under his arm. “Even though he’s hooked up to all these machines and passed out...at least he looks peaceful,”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Donna nodded. Just as she did, Gerard’s eyes twitched a bit, then slowly opened. Both Donna and Frank smiled down at him.  
“Hey, look who finally decided to wake up,” Frank laughed. He leaned in closer to Gerard, leaving a quick kiss on his forehead. “Hey, buddy,”  
“F-frankie?” Gerard asked groggily. He looked down at his new teddy bear, then back at Frank. “Is th-that you, F-frankie?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. I got you a bear, some flowers, and a card. I’ve come to see you,”  
“F-frankie!” Gerard sat up, nearly falling over as he leaned forward to hug Frank. “I-I miss y-you!”  
“I missed you too. I was worried sick for you, but you’re okay,”  
“Wh-when I-I g-get outta h-here and g-go home...will y-you b-be th-there?” Gerard asked, his hazel eyes full of hope.  
“Of course, Gee,” Frank smiled.  
“W-will you b-be th-there to p-play?”  
“Yes, Gee. I’ll be there to play with you,”  
“Y-yay!” Gerard smiled back, hugging Frank tighter. “F-frankie, c-can I t-tell you s-something?”  
“What’s that, Gee?”  
“I...I lo--”  
Gerard fell back, passing out the minute his head hit the pillow. Frank sighed, wishing he knew what Gerard wanted to say to him, but laughed it off seeing the boy fast asleep.  
“Oh, my baby,” Donna sighed. “There he goes again, passing out. Hopefully we’ll find out soon when Gerard can leave. Shouldn’t be too long,”  
“Right. I should probably get going and let Gee sleep,”  
“Alright. I’ll call you if anything comes up,”  
“See ya,” Frank said, getting up and walking outta Gerard’s hospital room. He really did hope it wasn’t long before Gerard could come home. The longer Frank waited, the more agonizing it became for him, longing for what he wants from Gerard’s body.

_ _ _  
“That was so good, Frankie,” Jamia said, walking outta a fancy Italian restaurant with Frank holding her hand, carrying their leftovers in a box.  
“It was, baby. That ravioli kicked ass,” Frank replied, unlocking his car and letting Jamia inside the front seat. Despite having the opportunity to go out with his girlfriend to a high-class Italian restaurant, Frank felt this night was rather bittersweet at best, knowing that Gerard is in the hospital. He really loved and cared for Jamia, but he wished deep down he could have nights like this with Gerard. Maybe when Gerard gets outta the hospital he could take him out somewhere to eat, but he feared what Gerard’s reaction would be when faced with the public eye. He knew a lot of people would stare at him and label him as not normal. Some might even point and laugh at him or crack a cruel joke about him behind his back. If Gerard were to ever lose his temper and throw a tantrum for whatever reason, he’d definitely get quite a few heads to turn and look, humiliating both himself and Frank. It would all be a recipe for disaster.  
“We’re going back to your house, right?” Frank asked, starting up the car. “You said your parents are outta town, right?”  
“Yep. They’re on out on their honeymoon...which is convenient for us,” Jamia smirked flirtatiously.  
“Yeah, it is. With that being said, I won’t constantly have to worry about your dad breathing down my neck,” Frank laughed, driving on the road back to Jamia’s house, which wasn’t that far from the restaurant. It had to be another ten minutes before they reached their destination--the Nestor family home, which looks more like a mansion rather than a house. Frank parked the car, and him and Jamia both got out of the car, inside the house, and right up to Jamia’s spacious bedroom, giggling the whole way up. They knew what they were gonna do, and they were both giddy with sexual excitement. When Jamia turned on the light to her room, Frank closed in on Jamia, playfully tackling her to her bed, pinning her down as he showered her with kisses all over her lips and neck. Jamia chuckled, kissing her lover back. Frank tore off Jamia’s party dress, stripping her down to her underwear and bra. He then peeled off his shirt and pants, throwing his clothes on the floor along with the dress. He went to town back on her lips, feeling himself get hard.  
“Did you bring a condom, Frankie?” Jamia asked, her voice muffled by her lips pressed up against Frank’s.  
“Yeah, hang on,” Frank replied, walking to his bag and pulling out just what he needed to have protected sex with Jamia. He laid back down on the bed with Jamia, pulled down his pants, then pulled the condom out of it’s wrapping and put it over his hardening cock. He made out with Jamia as he tore off her bra and panties, feeling up her tits as he began to thrust his dick into Jamia’s groin. She moaned under him as they kissed, begging for the hot and heavy love to not come to a cease.  
“More, more, more!” Jamia begged.  
“Yes, baby,” Frank grinned, the tip of his erection entering Jamia’s snatch, thrusting it in harder and harder. As his thrusts grew deeper and faster, his schlong went further inside Jamia, making her sore and shaking.  
“Oh, oh, Frankie!” She moaned loudly, her perspiring body pressing up against Frank’s. She clawed Frank’s back as he fucked her silly, leaving bleeding marks on him from her sharp manicured nails. Frank was shaking so much. He felt like he was gonna explode.  
“Oh...oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” he whispered. “Jamia, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna--ohh,” he moaned as he let it all out, ejaculating with the condom still firmly around him. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Jamia, panting heavily, but something felt...off. He hadn’t fucked his girl in a while, so naturally any guy would feel refreshed and satisfied. Not Frank, though. Fucking Jamia didn’t feel the same as it used to be. He used to love it to death, but now...it almost meant nothing to him. To Frank, sex was like food--you feel satisfied and full when you’ve had enough. Frank didn’t feel satisfied and full when he finished fucking Jamia, though. He didn’t know what changed exactly, but there was a part of him that craved something else that Jamia didn’t have to offer him...but what was it?  
“Oh, Frankie...that was fun,” Jamia sighed, sitting up. “Did you have fun?”  
“Yeah,” Frank said, perhaps lying to himself. “Of course I did, baby,”  
“That’s good. I’m gonna go shower, get this sweat off of me. Come shower with me,”  
“Yes, ma’m,” Frank sat up, following Jamia to the shower in her private bathroom. After Jamia turned on the warm water in the shower, her and Frank both stepped inside. They held each other and kissed some more as the water soaked them. As Frank kissed Jamia, he quickly realized what it is that he wants that Jamia can’t ever give him…  
He wants Gerard. He wants Gerard to strip naked in front of Frank. He wants Gerard to pose into sexy costumes for Frank. He wants Gerard to suck Frank’s dick. He wants Gerard to claw at Frank’s back as he makes out with him. He wants to fuck Gerard. He wants to fuck Gerard like an animal, like in Closer by Nine Inch Nails. He wants to feel Gerard to feel his throbbing hard cock inside of his sweet ass. He wants Gerard to do the same to Frank, fucking him so hard until he--  
“Frank?” Jamia asked, Frank’s mind snapping back into reality. He looked at Jamia, unsure what the hell just happened. “Frank, are you okay?”  
“Wh-what? What just happened?”  
“You spaced out, you dork,” Jamia laughed. “Are you alright, Frank?”  
“Oh, yeah...I’m fine. Sorry,” Frank said, kissing Jamia on the lips once again. He knew what he was gonna do when he left Jamia’s house--he’s gonna find the tools to satisfy his sexual cravings, and he’s gonna use on Gerard when he gets outta the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard didn’t come home from the hospital until Thursday. For the past few days at school, Jamia wasn’t there, which worried Frank. If Jamia wasn’t gonna be at school, she would’ve texted Frank letting him know she’ll be gone, but Frank didn’t even get that. She was at school on Monday, and seemed just fine. When Tuesday came around, she never showed up, and the same went for yesterday and today. This worried Frank deeply. He hoped she was okay.  
As the last bell rang, Frank exited last period Chemistry class and made his way back to his car in the parking lot. When he got home, he took a quick shower, ate a Hot Pocket, and put some stuff in his bag he got from the local sex shop the other day--a black lace corset and fishnet tights, just for Gerard, along with some lube and handcuffs. He also packed some extra candy to bribe the boy, as well as his digital camera to take some pictures. He wanted this to be a night to remember. Now that Gerard was finally home, Frank smiled to himself as he headed back out to his car. It was kinda a bummer that Frank wouldn’t get so much pay for this week since Gerard has been gone for most of it, but that was alright. He was gonna have some fun with Gerard tonight. He could not wait.

_ _ _  
“F-frankie!” Gerard happily exclaimed, nearly tripping over as he ran to Frank to give him a hug when he walked into the living room.  
“Be careful, Gee. You don’t wanna end up back in the hospital, do you?” Frank laughed, taking Gerard into his arms. He held him tightly, smiling. His sex toy has finally come home to him.  
“I m-missed you, F-frankie!”  
“I missed you too, Gee,”  
“H-have you c-come to p-play?” Gerard asked.  
“Yes, Gee. I’ve come to play with you…,” Frank smiled, itching to do just that when he puts Gerard in the sexy outfit he bought him, feeling him up and using him for his sexual pleasure.  
“Y-yay!” Gerard cheered, jumping with joy. “I-I c-can’t wait!”  
“Neither can I, Gee...neither can I,”  
“Listen, Frank. I gotta go. I’m running late,” Donna said, giving Gerard a quick kiss before heading out the front door. “See you later,”  
“Bye, Donna. Have a good day at work,” Frank said as he waved goodbye, then refocused his attention right back to Gerard.  
“M-me so h-happy you c-come to p-play, F-frankie!”  
“Me too, Gee. I miss playing with you,” Frank smirked. “What do you wanna do?”  
“Uhh...I d-dunno. Wh-what do y-you wanna d-do?” Gerard asked. Frank licked his lips as he grinned. He knew just what he wanted to do. He wanted to get right to the real fun.  
“Well, Gee...I got a little surprise for you,” he said.  
“R-really?” Gerard asked, his eyes lighting up. “Wh-what is it?”  
“I want you to close your eyes. You’ll see what it is,”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, closing his eyes.  
“Cover your eyes, Gee. No peeking!”  
“Okay!” Gerard obeyed, covering his eyes with both hands. Frank opened up his bag, pulling out the outfit. He then leaned closer to Gerard, his lips up against his ear.  
“Gee, baby...do you like to play dress up?”  
“Y-yeah! M-me like d-dress up!”  
“Well, then you’re gonna love what I got for you. Open up, Gee,”  
Gerard opened up his eyes to see what his surprise was. He looked at the black lace corset and fishnet tights confusingly, tilting his head to the side.  
“Wh-what’s that?” he asked.  
“It’s your outfit, Gee. I picked it out just for you. Come on, let’s put it on you,”  
“Oh...o-okay,” Gerard said, following Frank to the bathroom.  
“You’re gonna look so good in this, baby. I know you will,”  
“R-really?”  
“Yes, Gee. Here, let me get you changed into it. Hold your arms up,”  
“Okay!” Gerard smiled, holding up his arms, letting Frank take his Power Rangers t-shirt off, as well as his jeans. Frank first put the tights on Gerard, already getting hard just looking at Gerard with nothing but his diaper on. He then put the corset on, smiling in awe seeing his little fuck toy all dressed up for him.  
“Oh my god, Gee...you look...amazing,” he said.  
“D-do I?” Gerard asked, looking in the mirror above the sink. “I-I look l-like a g-girl, F-frankie. Am I-I a p-pretty g-girl?”  
“Of course you are...sugar,” Frank winked. “Let me take a picture of you, Gee,” he said, pulling out his camera from his bag, turning it on.  
“Okay, F-frankie,”  
“Smile for me, Gee. Say cheese!” Frank said, preparing to press the button on the camera.  
“Ch-cheese!” Gerard smiled, the light from the camera flashing. Frank looked at the screen, examining the photo he took. It was perfect, seeing Gerard smiling a toothy grin in his new outfit that Frank bought from the sex shop.  
“Let’s get a couple pictures together, Gee,” Frank said. “Put on your biggest smile for me, okay sugar?”  
“Okay, F-frankie!”  
Gerard and Frank stood next to each other as Frank held the camera up to them, the both of them smiling and posing for the photo. The camera flashed, and Frank examined the screen again. It looked just as good as the last photo he took of Gerard, the both of them happy and smiling, like nothing else mattered.  
“Alright. One more, Gee. I want this one to be really good,”  
“H-how we g-gonna do th-that, F-frankie?” Gerard asked.  
“I want you to kiss me...on the lips,” Frank smiled. “Can you do that? We can get a photo of us kissing,”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, puckering his lips and kissing Frank, the both of their eyes shut as Frank snapped another photo. He looked at the screen one last time--it was perfect. They’re both definitely kissing, their eyes closed as their lips collide with each other. Frank smiled as he looked over all the photos he took. They weren’t gonna be the only ones he was gonna take, though.  
“They all look perfect, Gee...just like you,”  
“I-I l-look...p-perfect?” Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“Yes, Gee...and you always will, no matter what,” Frank said, closing in on Gerard and pressing his lips against Gerard’s again, kissing him repeatedly as Gerard did the same back, but sloppily. Frank didn’t care, though. Just being with his Gerard, his sex toy, was all that mattered. He smiled as he separated his lips from Gerard, planning to make his next move on him. “Let’s go to your bedroom, Gee,”  
“Wh-what for?”  
“I wanna play a game with you, Gee...in your outfit,”  
“Wh-what k-kind of g-game, F-frankie?”  
“You’ll see. Come on, let’s go,” Frank said, taking Gerard’s hand and walking with him downstairs to his bedroom. They both sat on the bed as Frank started to unzip his pants after he grabbed his cotton candy flavored lube outta his bag.  
“Wh-what k-kind of g-game w-we gonna p-play?” Gerard asked, a string of drool running down his chin.  
“Gee...do you like popsicles?” Frank whispered, looking at Gerard seductively as he took his pants off.  
“Y-yeah! M-me like p-popsicles!” Gerard smiled.  
“Do you like sucking and licking popsicles, Gee?” Frank asked as he stroked his semi-hard cock under his boxers.  
“Y-yeah! C-can I h-have a p-popsicle, F-frankie?”  
“Yes, Gee. You can have this popsicle in my pants,” Frank said as he stood up, pulling his underwear down and revealing his dick to Gerard.  
“Th-that’s not a p-popsicle, F-frankie!” Gerard laughed. “Th-that’s y-your pee-pee!”  
“I know, but I want you to suck my pee-pee like a popsicle, sugar,” Frank smiled as he put some of the flavored lube on his cock, stroking it in his hand.  
“Wh-why d-do you w-want m-me to d-do th-that?” Gerard asked, bewildered as he stared at Frank’s erection.  
“Because, I really like you...and people that really like each other do these kinds of things to each other, Gee. Do you like me?”  
“Y-yes, F-frankie! M-me like y-you a l-lot,” Gerard nodded, smiling.  
“Well, then...get on your knees and suck my popsicle, Gee. This popsicle can’t suck itself,” Frank said, grabbing his camera from his bag with his free hand, his other one still jerking off himself. Gerard obeyed, doing just that. He sat in front of Frank on his knees, slowly grabbing Frank’s cock and put it in his mouth, grimacing a bit, but doing as his master told him to, sucking on the erection.  
“Good boy, Gee,” Frank smirked, patting Gerard on the head as he snapped a photo of him. Gerard moaned under him, jerking Frank’s cock as he sucked it. “Just like that, baby. Don’t stop...oh…,”  
Frank tilted his head back, his mouth slightly agape as he moaned, falling into a sexual ecstasy. He couldn’t believe this was really happening to him. He missed Gerard. He missed everything about him, from his beautiful face to his astonishing body. The best part was how easy it was to get what he wanted out of Gerard (when he wasn’t having one of his stubborn tantrums, that is). Now that he’s back, he could keep getting what he wanted out of him, on top of getting paid just for watching after him. He would have to thank his mom later for telling him about the job.  
“Oh…, oh fuck…,” Frank moaned as Gerard sucked and stroked his cock faster. He snapped a few more photos, then he pulled Gerard’s hair, clenching his hand into a tight fist with it. He pushed Gerard’s head back in forth with the rhythm of the sucking. “That’s it, Gee...faster...faster...faster! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum, Gee...I’m gonna--ahhh!”  
Frank felt himself nearly collapse as he ejaculated in Gerard’s mouth. He panted heavily, smiling to himself. He was full. He was satisfied. It felt that fucking good. Beside him, Gerard gagged, spitting on the floor.  
“Ewww! Y-yucky!” Gerard coughed, spitting the cum from his mouth on the floor. “N-nasty!”  
“You’re supposed to swallow it, Gee,” Frank laughed.  
“I-I am?”  
“Yeah. If you swallow it up...I’ll give you candy,”  
“C-candy! I w-want c-candy!” Gerard exclaimed.  
“Then you gotta lick the stuff off the floor, Gee,”  
“Oh...okay,” Gerard said, reluctantly doing just that, gagging and coughing in the process. “It t-tastes f-funny,”  
“It will at first. You’ll get used to it,” Frank said as he put his pants back on. Despite all they just did, Frank was still not finished with Gerard for the night. It was time to cool down, though. He wanted to have fun with Gerard, but he also has to take good care of him. He now has to make some dinner for his sugar dressed in the black lace corset and tights.

_ _ _  
“You ready to play another game, Gee?” Frank asked Gerard as he dried him off from his bath, ruffling his hair. He knew just what game to play with Gerard, and he knew he was gonna enjoy it so much.  
“Y-yeah! Wh-what g-game will w-we p-play?” Gerard looked up at Frank with those doe-like eyes of his.  
“You’ll see. You gotta get back in your new outfit to play it, though,”  
“Oh...o-okay. Wh-why?”  
“Because that’s a part of the game. Makes it more fun,”  
“W-will I g-get c-candy if I p-put it on?” Gerard begged. “P-pretty p-pleeeease?”  
“Of course, sugar,” Frank laughed, patting Gerard’s head. “Here, let’s put your outfit on,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said as Frank put the tights and corset on after putting on Gerard’s diaper. He took Gerard by the hand and lead him back to his bedroom, shutting the door. As Gerard sat down on his bed, Frank reached into his bag and pulled out the handcuffs he brought with him. He looked back at Gerard, grinning.  
“Gee, this is a new kinda game we’re gonna play,” he said, showing off the cuffs, making Gerard gasp, his eyes wide with fear.  
“Oh no!” He yelled, cowering on the bed. “Am I-I in t-trouble? Am I g-gonna g-go to j-jail?”  
“No, silly. You’re not gonna go to jail. This is part of the game we’re gonna play,”  
“Oh...h-how?”  
“I’m gonna cuff you to the bed, Gee. You gotta stay still,” Frank said, walking towards Gerard. “You do like me, right...sugar?”  
“Y-yeah! I d-do like y-you, F-frankie!”  
“Then you gotta let me do this to you. I promise you’ll get lots of candy if you do,”  
“Y-yeah! M-me like c-candy, and I-I like y-you too, F-frankie!” Gerard nodded.  
“Okay then, Gee. I need you to lay down on your back and stretch out your arms and legs,” Frank instructed Gerard. Gerard did just that, his body sprawled out on the bed.  
“L-like th-this?” Gerard asked, looking up to Frank for approval.  
“Perfect,” Frank said, cuffing Gerard’s wrists and ankles to the bed. Gerard looked around nervously.  
“Wh-what are y-you g-gonna do t-to m-me?” he asked shakily.  
“Well, Gee...Remember when you sucked my popsicle earlier?” Frank asked, pulling down Gerard’s underwear and diaper, revealing his manhood.  
“Y-yeah…,” Gerard stuttered, watching Frank as he slowly stroked his cock, looking back at Gerard seductively. He moved up to Gerard’s mouth and kissed him multiple times.  
“I wanna play this game with you, Gee. All you gotta do is sit back and relax. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Okay?” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear. Gerard nodded, slightly shaking under the cuffs. Frank went back to kissing Gerard, still jerking off him in nice slow strokes. He could hear Gerard moan and whimper, which only made him go faster. Then, he separated himself from Gerard’s mouth and went right to his hardening cock, sucking and stroking it in rhythm.  
“F-frankie...I f-feel weird,” Gerard whined.  
“It’s gonna feel like that, Gee,” Frank said quickly as he sucked Gerard, licking up the pre-cum leaking from his shaft.  
“F-frankie,” Gerard whimpered, panting heavily. “F-frankie...F-frankie...F-frankie!”  
Frank smiled in his mind as he heard Gerard moan and call for his name. He could tell that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, and feel it in his shaking and sweating body. The best part about it was that since he was enjoying it, it would be so easy for Frank to take advantage of Gerard much more in the future. He wanted to make Gerard all his. As Frank sucked his cock fast and ferociously, he could only hear Gerard’s moans grow louder. He was on the verge of blowing up.  
“F-frankie! Oh, F-frankie! F-frankie! F-frankie…, Gerard moaned, semen propelling from his cock and in Frank’s mouth, the salty cum quenching his sexual thirst. Frank swallowed it right up, looking up at Gerard. The look on his face showed that he was both bewildered and maybe a little frightened after what they just done. Despite all that, he smiled.  
“Th-that f-felt g-good, F-frankie,”  
“That was called a blowjob. Did you enjoy it, sugar?”  
“Y-yeah. I f-felt f-funny b-but...it f-felt g-good, F-frankie!”  
“Good. I am really glad to hear that,” Frank smiled.  
“C-can y-you let m-me out?” Gerard asked.  
“Of course, Gee,” Frank said, unlatching the cuffs from Gerard’s wrists and ankles, setting him free. Gerard crawled right to Frank, holding him tight.  
“M-me like y-you, F-frankie. C-can I h-have s-some c-candy?” Gerard begged Frank, giving him the puppy eyes.  
“Yes, you can...for being such a good boy,” Frank chuckled, opening his bag and handing Gerard two handfuls of candy. Gerard’s eyes widened like he just won the lottery.  
“Th-thank you, F-frankie!”  
“Don’t eat too much, now. You don’t wanna get cavities, do you?”  
“Nu-uh,” Gerard shook his head, opening up and eating a Kit-Kat bar.  
“Now remember, Gee...your mom can’t know about anything we just did. She can’t know about the outfit, either. I’ll have to take it home with me so she doesn’t find it,”  
“Awwwww,” Gerard pouted. “B-but I l-like th-this outfit. M-me a p-pretty lady!”  
“I know you are, pumpkin,” Frank laughed. “But I don’t want either of us getting in trouble. I’m only doing this to keep us outta that, okay?”  
“Okay, F-frankie,”  
“Alright, Gee. Let’s get you ready for bed, okay?”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, letting Frank undress him and change him into his pajamas with dinosaurs on them. He then tucked Gerard into bed after he put his new lingerie back in his backpack.  
“F-frankie? C-can you d-do something f-for me?”  
“What’s that, sugar?” Frank asked, sitting at Gerard’s bedside.  
“C-can you r-read me a s-story? P-pretty p-please?”  
“Of course, Gee. I was hoping you’d ask,” Frank said, walking to Gerard’s bookshelf. “What do you want me to read you?”  
“G-green Eggs And H-ham!”  
“Okay, honey,” Frank replied, pulling out the book and returning to bed, lying next to Gerard as he began to read to him. By the time he finished the book, Gerard was passed out, looking peaceful as ever. Frank smiled, leaving a kiss on Gerard’s cheek before he headed back upstairs. This was definitely gonna be a night to remember, he thought. He hoped the same could be said for Gerard.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school rolled around, and still no sign of Jamia. Frank was genuinely starting to get worried. He felt half-tempted to stop by her house and ask her parents if she’s alright, but doing that would be suicide; Jamia’s parents hated his guts for shallow reasons Frank couldn’t fathom. He guessed they never imagined their daughter with straight A’s to date a punk kid with a below average GPA and an addiction to nicotine. He could ask one of her friends if they knew anything, but none of them would even come within a hundred feet from him. They were all unfortunately just as shallow and pompous as her parents. Typical rich preps. It was all eating at Frank knowing that his girlfriend may or may not be in trouble. He just couldn’t get it off his mind for the life of him.  
As Frank sat in English class, he looked outside the window, noticing the abnormally nice weather for the middle of November. When he was outside he didn’t even need to wear his jacket because it was so nice and warm out. Frank was never much of an outdoor person, but he had to admit he could use some fresh air when he gets home from school…  
Frank’s eyes widened when an idea came to his head; one that was so good he might as well had a giant light bulb float over his head light up, making a ding sound. He wondered when it was the last time Gerard got some fresh air outside. He never spent any time with him outside, even though he hasn’t been working with Gerard for that long. It shouldn’t hurt for Gerard to get outside and not always be cooped up in the house, he thought. It would be good for him. They could go to West Hudson Park, and Frank could let Gerard play on the playground. He knew he would love that. Just for the hell of it, he could also take Gerard out to dinner. Spending the day with Gerard outside would not only help him get some fresh air, but it would also familiarize him with the outside world he’s been sheltered from for so long. Frank smiled, already looking forward to his day with Gerard he’s about to have.

_ _ _  
“Frank, I’ve got some news for you,” Ray said as he and Frank got changed into their gym uniforms in the locker room. There wasn’t something quite right about Ray when Frank got a good look at him at attendance. Ray was a man that was all smiles and laughs, even on his bad days. Not today, though. It’s like something was on his mind. He just hoped it had nothing to do about the bad news he has yet to deliver to Frank.  
“What is it?” Frank asked.  
“Frank...you’re not gonna be happy to hear this...like, at all,”  
Fuck, he thought. It does have something to do with the bad news.  
“What?”  
“Frank...I saw something when I was at work the other day...or rather, someone. I saw Jamia,”  
“Wh-who?” Frank stuttered, feeling his heart stop. That was strange, he thought. What the hell was Jamia doing at a comic book store? She doesn’t read comics, she reads smutty romance novels. “You saw Jamia? What was she doing? I haven’t heard from her in days!”  
“Well, she wasn’t in the store. She was outside of it...with someone else,”  
“Wh-what?” Frank nearly shouted. Now he was really starting to panic. All this time Frank hasn’t heard from her, she’s been fooling around with somebody else? It better not be another man, he said to himself. “Who was it?”  
“Frank...do you really wanna know?” Ray sighed. “I’m warning you, you’re not gonna be happy--”  
“Just fucking tell me, Ray!” Frank snapped. “Who the fuck was Jamia with?”  
“She was with...Bert. They were hugging...and kissing…,”  
It was at that moment Frank felt his whole world around him go gray, feeling his insides turn to jelly. Out of all the people in this fucking school, Jamia was out messing around with Bert Mc-fucking-Cracken, the number one guy on his shit list, the asshole who bullied him since freshman year. Frank cursed his name in his head, as well as all the times Bert shoved him into lockers and tripped him in the hallways, on top of so many other horrible things he’s done to him. He also cursed Jamia’s name in his head for betraying him the way she did, and not say a word to him about it. Fucking her didn’t feel the same as it used to, but that wasn’t the reason why he loved her. She took the relationship they’ve shared for a whole year and shattered it to pieces. Heartbroken, Frank bent his head down, hiding his teary eyes from a concerned Ray.  
“You gonna be okay, Frank?” Ray asked.  
“What does it fucking look like?” Frank hissed. “She fucking cheated on me! Not only that, but with Bert, the scumbag that’s bullied me since I first came to this shithole of a school! I’m not okay, Ray...I promise!”  
Frank tore off his gym uniform and went right back into his Metallica t-shirt and jeans. He’s way too upset to play volleyball in gym class. He’ll take a no-dress, sitting up in the bleachers as he cries his eyes out, wanting to just put a bullet to his head and end it all. The one girl that’s made him the happiest he’s ever been has shattered his heart…  
No. He needs proof. He knew Ray never really cared for Jamia. He’s gotta be fucking with him. This can’t be real. Frank dashed outta the locker room and down the hall, running to Jamia’s locker. There’s gotta be some kind of evidence. This wasn’t real. He’s gotta be in some kind of fucked up nightmare, right? Frank put in Jamia’s locker combination he’s watched her put in so many times, opening up the door. He rummaged through textbooks and folders, looking for something, anything to prove that Ray is telling the truth. Something fell on the floor--a stack of photographs held together by a rubber band. Frank picked them up, feeling himself on the verge of throwing up when he looked at the first photo--Jamia and Bert together kissing as they held each other. Ray was right after all. Why would he lie to him, anyway? Ray was just not that kind of person. He was very honest and straightforward, and always told the truth whether the people around him liked it or not. Frank dropped the photos, falling to his knees and weeping in his hands, wanting to curl up into a ball and disappear forever.

_ _ _  
Frank really didn’t feel like watching after Gerard today; not after what Jamia did to him. He had to, though. He knew that Gerard couldn’t take care of himself, and Donna would be disappointed in him if he never showed up. As Frank packed his bag, his hand suddenly touched the corset he bought for Gerard. He smiled, remembering that there’s another good night waiting for him. He got to his car, drove to the Way’s house, and knocked on the front door.  
“Come in, door’s unlocked,” Donna called from beyond the door. Frank stepped inside and walked to the living room, where he found Gerard watching an episode of Barney the Dinosaur on the t.v. He turned around and smiled when he saw Frank, running up to him and hugging him.  
“H-hi, F-frankie!” he said, a string of drool running from his mouth and onto Frank’s shirt, which didn’t bother him at all.  
“Hey, buddy. How are you?”  
“I’m g-good. Y-you?”  
“Eh...been better,”  
“What’s wrong, hun?” Donna asked, smoking her cigarette as she sat on the couch.  
“Long story short…,” Frank sighed deeply, knowing that his days of seeing Jamia are over. He never made it official that they’re no longer together, but next time he sees her, he knew damn sure he’d tell her. “Me and my girlfriend aren’t dating anymore,”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, hun!” Donna frowned. “What happened?”  
“Well...I found out that she’s been seeing another guy,”  
“Really? Forget her, Frank. She wasn’t the one for you. I can’t see how any girl could be stupid enough to do that to someone like you. You’re a good person. You deserve better,”  
“Yeah...I guess you’re right,” Frank shrugged. He suddenly remembered what he wanted to do with Gerard today, and it made him smile at the thought of it. “Hey Donna, I got a real good idea of what me and Gerard can do, since the weather is nice,”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’ve been thinking it would be a good idea to take Gerard to West Hudson Park so he could get some fresh air, then I can take him out to dinner somewhere,”  
“That’s a great idea, Frank,” Donna smiled. “It’s been awhile since Gerard’s been able to play outside since it’s been too cold lately. It’ll be good for him. Just be sure to not let him wander off. Keep him close to you,”  
“I know,”  
“You hear that, Ger-bear? You and Frank are gonna go to the park today!”  
“Y-yay!” Gerard exclaimed, hugging Frank tighter. “M-me like th-the p-park!”  
“Well listen, I gotta go,” Donna said, putting out her cigarette and gathering her things. “I’ll call you later, alright?”  
“Got it. I’ll be sure to keep this little rascal right here safe,” Frank laughed, motioning to Gerard, who stood there still hugging him.  
“Okay. See you later,” Donna replied, walking out the front door to her car. Gerard looked up at Frank.  
“Wh-what were y-you s-sad about, F-frankie?” he asked.  
“Oh, uhh…,” Frank stuttered, stunned that Gerard was listening to Frank when he was talking to Donna. He’s really not as absent-minded as he looks, Frank thought to himself. He didn’t know how to tell Gerard in simple words what happened between him and his now ex-girlfriend. Because of Gerard’s simple-minded nature, he figured he wouldn’t understand what cheating is. “Well, you see...I was dating this girl, and...let’s just say that we got into a fight, and we’re not seeing each other anymore,”  
“Oh...I-I’m s-sorry, F-frankie,” Gerard said, looking genuinely devastated by Frank’s bad news.  
“It’s okay, sugar. Not your fault,”  
“Y-you need m-more hugs!” Gerard smiled, hugging Frank even tighter than before. Frank smiled, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He really doesn’t regret coming to work today.  
“Thank you, Gee...that’s very kind of you,”  
“C-can I b-be your g-girlfriend?” Gerard asked, his eyes lighting up.  
“Well, you’re a boy...so technically you’d be my boyfriend,” Frank laughed. “But yes...you can be my boyfriend, Gee,”  
“B-but F-frankie...d-don’t only b-boys and g-girls date?”  
“Well, no. Two boys or two girls can date and love each other. There’s nothing wrong with it. It doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl. You can love whoever you want. Love is love, Gee,”  
“Oh...okay! S-so can I-I be y-your b-boyfriend, F-frankie?”  
“Yes, Gee. You can,” Frank patted Gerard’s head.  
“Y-yay!” Gerard hollered. “C-can we g-go to the p-park, F-frankie? M-me wanna g-go on th-the s-swings!”  
“Yes, we can. We just gotta get your coat on, okay? The wind is starting to pick up,” Frank said, remembering how chilly it quickly became when he got home from school.  
“Okay!” Gerard said, running to the closet and pulling out a black coat, along with a black and gray striped scarf. “C-can I w-wear my s-scarf?”  
“Of course, Gee. Come on, let’s put your coat on and go to the car,” Frank said as he helped put Gerard’s coat on him, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked, seeing Gerard smile a cheeky grin. “Damn, Gee. You are one cute boyfriend,”  
“Am I-I c-cute?” Gerard asked, pointing to himself as they walked outside to the car.  
“Yes, Gee. A little cutie-patootie is what you are,”  
“C-cuite-p-patootie?”  
“Yes, Gee. Cutie-patootie. Come on, get in the car,” Frank said, opening up the car door for Gerard. He stepped in and sat down, and Frank buckled him up. Frank then got into the car and started up the engine. He looked through his c.d holder above his seat, wondering what to play. He remembered Gerard’s rock band posters he saw in his bedroom and smiled, pulling out one of his Misfits c.d’s and putting it in the player, with “20 Eyes” playing from it. He saw Gerard dance in his seat and smiled.  
“M-me like th-this band!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands as he danced.  
“Me too. The Misfits are awesome,” Frank replied as he pulled out of the driveway and out on the road. It took about ten minutes for them to get to West Hudson Park, with young children on the playground and parents watching. Frank got out of the car and helped Gerard out, holding his hand as they walked to the playground.  
“M-me wanna g-go on s-swings!” Gerard said as he pointed to the swingset in front of him, jumping with joy. “C-can I g-go on s-swings?”  
“Of course, Gee,” Frank said, helping Gerard to one of the empty swing seats. Gerard sat down, and Frank began to push him as Gerard swung back and forth.  
“H-higher, F-frankie!”  
“Okay,” Frank replied as he pushed Gerard higher. He looked over and saw a few kids and parents staring at them. They knew something’s wrong with Gerard, Frank thought. He just hoped no one would laugh at Gerard or say unpleasant things about him behind his back. He was gonna protect Gerard, and Frank was gonna confront anyone that had a problem with him.

_ _ _  
Frank sat on one of the benches as he watched Gerard play on the playground with the other kids, laughing and smiling with them. He had to admit that he was starting to get a little wiped out playing with Gerard, so he decided to just watch him play with the other children. He knew he was be recharged and ready when he was gonna play his version of “games” with Gerard later when they return home. Just thinking about it made Frank smile. As Gerard came down from one of the slides, a little girl that looked no older than six walked up to him, waving. Gerard smiled, waving back at her.  
“What’s your name, big man?” the girl asked.  
“I-I’m Gee-rard! Wh-what’s yours?”  
“I’m Bandit. I’m six. How old are you?”  
“M-me f-four!” Gerard exclaimed, holding up the correct number of fingers in front of Bandit. At least Gerard knew how to count...but if only he knew his real age, Frank thought to himself.  
“You look big for a four year old,” Bandit said, eyeing Gerard skeptically. “That’s okay. You wanna play tag?”  
“Okay!” Gerard said.  
“You’re it!” Bandit yelled, tapping Gerard with her hand and running off. “Catch me if you can!”  
Gerard laughed as he chased the little girl, with some other kids and parents still staring at the manchild skeptically. It was an odd sight for them to see someone who looked to be high school age playing tag with an actual young child. Frank just hoped no one was speaking or thinking ill of him. If anyone had a problem with Gerard, they should just say it to Frank’s face, he thought. Gerard can’t fight his own fights, so Frank was gonna do them for him.  
“Excuse me,” a young woman said, walking up to Frank and sitting down next to him. “Is that your brother over there?” she asked, pointing to Gerard, still playing with Bandit.  
“Uhh, no. I’m his babysitter. I watch after him for his mom,”  
“I see. May I ask what’s wrong with him, if you don’t mind? Is he autistic?”  
“No,” Frank shook his head, staying wary of the woman’s skepticisms about Gerard. She didn’t seem to ask Frank about Gerard under malicious intentions; she looked just curious. “He, ahh...he got into a bad car accident, and it caused a lot of damage to his brain. He was in a coma for awhile, and he woke up with the mind of a child. He had to be re-taught everything, like walking and talking,”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the woman said. “He seems like a real sweetheart. Him and my son were playing earlier, and he kept telling me how nice he was,”  
“I know, he is nice,” Frank smiled a bit.  
“Here,” the woman replied as she pulled out a card from her purse, handing it to Frank. “My son has autism, but his doctor also works with kids with traumatic brain injuries. I’m sure he’ll be able to help. Give this card to your kid’s mom. He’s fantastic,”  
“Oh, uh...thanks,” Frank said, reluctantly taking the card. The woman walked off, smiling. Frank shrugged, looking at the card. As he did, he heard someone scream. He looked up and saw Gerard on the ground, crying and holding his knee. Frank jolted to his feet and ran to him.  
“Gee, are you okay?” he asked.  
“M-me hurt! M-me f-fell and g-got a boo-boo!” Gerard whined as he held onto his wounded knee under his jeans.  
“Aww, it’s alright,” Frank cooed. “Want me to kiss it better?”  
“C-can you, p-please?”  
“Of course, Gee,” Frank smiled, leaving a small kiss on Gerard’s bruised knee as he pulled up the pant of his jeans. “I think that’s enough playtime. Come on, let’s go get some dinner,”  
“Okay!” Gerard said, getting up to his feet and following Frank to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank and Gerard sat in the booth of a diner they stopped at. Frank ordered himself a chef’s salad and a water, while Gerard got himself a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milk. As they ate, Frank looked longingly at Gerard, anxious to do what he wants to do to him when they get home. It took some thought what exactly Frank wanted to do to him. It was time to step up his game to something new. He glanced down at Gerard’s sweet ass when they walked in the restaurant earlier. Oh, how he wanted to fuck it. He really, really wanted to. It was gonna hurt Gerard, though...and he knew it would make him cry. He didn’t know if he was ready to make a move like that on Gerard just yet. He could barely say no to it, though. He had to fuck him in the ass. He had to pop his ass cherry. He wanted to be the one to take away his virginity. He wanted his ass to be all his…  
“L-look, F-frankie!” Gerard laughed, pointing to a heavyset man at the booth across from theirs, his belly drooping under his shirt. “Th-that man is p-pregnant!”  
“Gerard, no,” Frank whispered to Gerard firmly. “That’s not a nice thing to say--”  
“What the fuck did you just say?” the man asked angrily, standing up from his table and walking over to Gerard, towering over him. “What did you just call me, asshole?”  
“I-I...uh…,” Gerard stuttered, cowering in his seat, looking over to Frank for help.  
“Hey, leave him alone!” Frank yelled, standing up to face the confronting and angered man standing in front of Gerard. “He doesn’t know any better! He’s mentally handicapped! I told him that what he said wasn’t nice--”  
“You’re goddamn right it isn’t!” the man growled, grabbing Gerard by the collar of his shirt and shoving him up to his reddening face. “Say you’re sorry, shit-for-brains!”  
“L-let g-go of m-me!” Gerard cried as tears ran from his frightened eyes, defenseless and in harm’s way, the man holding him threatening him with his balled up fist. He looked over to Frank, seeking his rescue. “H-help me, F-frankie!”  
“Let go of him!” Frank shouted, jolting out of his seat and to the man, ready to knock the life outta him. As he did, a few more customers stood up and came to Gerard’s aid, trying to separate the fat man from him. Frank grabbed Gerard, pulling him away as the man that threatened, shouted, and cussed at them, still being held back by the onlooking customers. Gerard clung onto Frank, weeping and sniffling into his shirt, shaking like a leaf. Frank rocked him in his embrace, soothing him.  
“It’s okay, Gee. He’s not gonna hurt you,” he whispered in his ear. “Come on, let’s go home,”

_ _ _  
Gerard was still shaken up from what happened in the diner the entire ride home. He shook and cried as he sat in his seat, curled up in a ball. Next to him, Frank furiously drove over the speed limit as he visibly shook with rage. He was furious what that fat bastard did to Gerard. He almost hurt him. He swore to never let anyone hurt his baby, and someone just about did, scaring the poor thing. He sighed deeply when he thought about what he craved to do to Gerard. He was gonna hurt him, just not in the same way. He didn’t wanna make Gerard scared of him. He didn’t wanna make him cry. He cared about him too much to do something like that to him, but he really wanted to be the one to take his purity. He had to fulfill his desires that were eating at him so much. He had to play the games with Gerard in order to do so.  
“Th-that g-guy was s-scary, F-frankie!” Gerard sniffled, wiping the snot from his nose on the sleeve of his coat. “H-he was g-gonna h-hurt me!”  
“He’s gone now, Gee. No one’s gonna hurt you. I won’t let that happen to you…,” Frank said, knowing in the back of his mind that he’s lying. “It’s okay. When we get home, I’ll give you a bath and we’ll do your reading and spelling lessons...and I’ll make you some ice cream,” he said, remembering that he saw a carton of chocolate ice cream in the freezer back at home.  
“Ice c-cream?” Gerard asked, his eyes lit up. “M-me like ice c-cream!”  
“Yes, Gee. But before we do that...I wanna play a game with you,”  
“Wh-what g-game?”  
“It’s a new game. I think you’ll like it,” Frank smiled as he pulled in the driveway. He helped Gerard out of the car and took him inside the house, leading him down to his room. Frank took his bag and pulled out the corset and leggings, looking over to Gerard as he sat on his bed.  
“Y-you b-brought my c-costume!” Gerard smiled, reaching for the promiscuous outfit. “C-can I p-put it on?”  
“Of course, pumpkin. Let me help you,” Frank said, licking his lips as he undressed Gerard and put the suit on him. He stopped and looked in awe after he finished. “You look stunning, like always,”  
“D-do I?” Gerard asked, examining what he’s wearing.  
“Of course you do...cutie pie,” Frank winked, pulling out his handcuffs and lube. He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes aside with Gerard’s. “I need you to do something for me, so that we can start playing,”  
“Wh-what?” Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“I need you to lay down on your tummy for me,” Frank said as he stroked the bulge in his boxers. “Can you do that?”  
“Okay,” Gerard obeyed, doing what his master told him to do. He laid down, his arms and legs reaching each side of the bed. “Like this?”  
“Yes, Gee. I’m gonna put you in these cuffs again, so don’t get scared, okay?” Frank replied as he started binding Gerard to his own bed, his head face down in his pillow. He pulled down his boxers and lubricated his cock with the lube as he stared down at his piece of meat he was yet to fuck, jerking himself off slowly yet surely.  
“Wh-what are y-you g-gonna do t-to me, F-frankie?” Gerard asked, looking up at Frank.  
“I’m gonna do something to you that might hurt a bit, Gee. I just need you to relax as much as you can. Just close your eyes for me,”  
“H-hurt me?” Gerard whined. “I d-don’t w-want you t-to h-hurt me, F-frankie,”  
“I know...but it’s a part of the game, sugar. You’ll get lots of candy and ice cream afterwards, too. You want that, right?”  
“Y-yeah!” Gerard nodded.  
“Well then, you gotta play with me then. I swear you’ll love it,” Frank said as he inched forward towards Gerard as he continued to beat himself off, sitting on top of him right above his ass. He pulled down his underwear and diaper, putting a little bit of lube on his fingers and slowly inserting them in Gerard’s entrance. Under Frank, Gerard winced in pain, his body tensing up.  
“Ow!” he whimpered. “Th-that h-hurts, F-frankie,”  
“Shh,” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear as he fondled around Gerard’s hole with his two fingers, pulling in and out inside of it. “Just be quiet. Just enjoy it, baby,”  
“O-okay,” Gerard said as he moaned under his breath. Frank knew deep down that Gerard was enjoying what he was doing to him. He could feel it. He pulled his fingers out, stroking his cock some more as he licked his lips again. This was it. He was gonna put it in Gerard. He was gonna get what he’s really been craving. He began to thrust his pelvis into Gerard’s bottom, his cock inches away from the entrance. He separated his cheeks apart and began to thrust the tip in, Gerard under him moaning to the rhythm of the thrusts.  
“Mmm, you’re so tight!” Frank said as he grabbed a handful of Gerard’s hair tight into his fist, his other hand right over Gerard’s ass. Gerard winced, whimpering in pain as Frank put himself inside Gerard’s entrance.  
“Ow! O-ow! It h-hurts!” he screamed. “It h-hurts, F-frankie! It h-hurts--”  
“Hush, baby,” Frank cut him off, pushing it deeper inside as Gerard wailed in pain. “You know you love it!”  
“S-stop! S-stop, F-frankie! I-I d-don’t l-like th-this g-game!” Gerard complained as he cried, his tears soaking the pillow below him.  
“Yes you do, Gee! Yes you do!” Frank shouted, thrusting in and out violently, making the bed shake. His free hand slapped Gerard’s ass hard, making him yelp.  
“O-owwwwwwwwie! Oww, o-owww, owwwie!” Gerard cried out, his voice already hoarse from all the screaming he’s been doing as Frank hit his prostate again and again, making the moans mix with his cries of pain. Those screams dragged on forever.  
“Yes, baby! Scream for me, Gee! You know you love it!” Frank smiled to himself, ready to let it all out. “Oh, I’m gonna cum, Gee! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna...ohhhh,”  
Frank arched his head back as he ejaculated into Gerard’s entrance, feeling the sweet release wash over him. He pulled out, Gerard under him trembling in utter pain and fear, still crying and screaming into his pillow. Frank let Gerard out of the cuffs, his body limp and shaking tremendously.  
“M-me hurt, F-frankie!” Gerard wailed. “M-me h-hate th-that g-game!”  
“I don’t think so, Gee. You know you loved it,” Frank said as he peppered Gerard with kisses, slowly stroking his hair. “I know you love it, baby,”  
“B-but it h-hurts!” Gerard cried and sniffled, burying his face in Frank’s torso. “M-me hurt, F-frankie!”  
“You’re okay, baby. You did good,” Frank said soothingly, rocking a tense Gerard back and forth as he hummed to him. “And since you did good, you get to have some candy and ice cream. How’s that sound?”  
Gerard didn’t respond as the expected. He just laid there, eyes wide and full of dismay as his whole violated body visibly shook. Frank sighed, shaking his head. He knew that it would be long before Gerard would get used to playing this particular game with him. He knew he hurt Gerard really bad...but goddamn, it felt just too damn good doing so.  
“Come on, Gee. Let’s go upstairs and get you a bowl of ice cream,” Frank said, helping Gerard up to his feet, walking with him to the kitchen upstairs. As he did, he kept noticing Gerard wincing and whimpering in pain as he walked, still crying out in pain.  
“I-it h-huuuuuuuurts, F-frankie!” he whined. “I-it h-hurts s-so b-baaaaad!”  
“I know, sugar. It’ll go away soon,” Frank smirked. “You’ll get used to it after a while,”  
“B-but m-me no l-like th-that g-game!” Gerard refuted. “Th-that g-game h-hurt m-me!”  
“But it was fun, Gee. You liked it. I know you did,” Frank said as he reached into the fridge, pulling out the carton of chocolate ice cream and scooping some in a bowl for Gerard, putting in a spoon and handing it to him. He walked him to the dining room, where Gerard sat down and began to eat his frozen snack. Frank could tell he didn’t look too happy as the expected, though. He was still shaking so much, his eyes soulless and full of utter fear as the chocolate ice cream stained his quivering lips.  
“Gerard,” Frank said, inching up to Gerard as he sat next to him. “Remember what I told you. Do not, and I mean do not ever, tell anyone what we just did, especially your momma. Do you understand?”  
“Y-yes...F-frankie,” Gerard stuttered, finishing up his bowl. He stood still for what seemed like hours before he suddenly broke down again, his cries echoing throughout the entire house as he buried his face into his hands. Frank gently rubbed his back in a consoling matter. He hated seeing Gerard so upset, but in his mind, he was smiling nonetheless. He got what he wanted from his fuck toy named Gerard...again.

_ _ _  
Gerard was a weeping mess the whole time Frank helped him with his lessons and bath, still complaining of this bottom hurting after what Frank did to him. Frank couldn’t help but frown for the boy, a part of him feeling like a piece of shit for being the one responsible for it. He got what he wanted...all at the cost of hurting Gerard.  
“You ready to get out, Gee?” Frank asked him, preparing some towels for him. Gerard silently nodded, nose runny and lips quivering as tears soaked his red cheeks. Frank helped Gerard out of the tub, drying him off and putting on his diaper and favorite Batman pajamas. He helped him down to his room, tucking him into bed. As he did, he noticed the teddy bear he gave Gerard when he was in the hospital lying on the floor. He smiled, handing it to Gerard, who took it and tightly hugged in his arms, still shaking and sobbing. Frank sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“I-it h-hurts, F-frankie!” Gerard whined. “It r-really h-hurts!”  
“It’ll go away, Gee,” Frank replied, looking deep into Geard’s fear-stricken eyes.  
“I-I’m s-scared, F-frankie,”  
“Of what?”  
Gerard didn’t reply. He just buried his face into the teddy bear, shaking and sobbing loudly. As Frank watched him, he sighed, taking him in his arms, letting the boy weep on him. He felt his heart sink into his stomach, realizing that it’s himself that Gerard is afraid of. It just had to be.  
“Gerard...you’re not scared of me, are you?” he asked.  
“I-I...I d-don’t know, F-frankie!” Gerard whined. “Y-you h-hurt me, b-but y-you’re my...s-special f-friend, and I-I...I…,”  
“You what, Gee?”  
“I-I...I l-love you, F-frankie!” Gerard wailed, nearly tackling Frank to the ground with his sudden embrace, letting all the tears out on Frank’s chest. Frank’s eyes widened when he heard Gerard say those four words to him. Frank hurt him...but Gerard still loved him no matter what. Frank took away Gerard’s purity almost by force, and while it hurt Gerard and made him afraid of him...he still wanted him. He still wanted his special friend to love. Frank realized that besides Lola and the aliens his unstable mind sees, he’s the only friend Gerard has, and that’s why he’s special to him. He doesn’t wanna lose his special friend. Frank felt the sting of tears come to his eyes, hugging Gerard tighter into his arms.  
“I love you too, Gee,” he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank didn’t sleep well last night. He got maybe two or three hours of sleep, at best. Gerard said the three magic words to Frank for the first time...and yet, he’s afraid of him. It’s not like he didn’t have a reason to be, Frank thought. He tied him down to his bed and fucked him, hurting him in the process. Gerard didn’t run away from him, though; Frank was his special friend, and he didn’t wanna lose him. He loved him that much...and here Frank was, hurting him for his own selfish and sexual benefit. It made Frank feel pathetic. He still wanted to fuck Gerard, but did he really want to keep hurting him? There just had to be an alternative, a way that Frank could still get what he wanted from him, without hurting him. He kept wanting to fuck him in the ass, but how could he do that without hurting him?  
Frank sat up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes as his alarm clock blared loudly. He slammed it off, feeling like a zombie as he walked to the bathroom in his boxers. He opened up the medicine cabinet to grab his toothpaste and toothbrush after he turned on the shower to wait for the water to warm up. As he brushed his teeth, something caught his eye--a bottle of pills, specifically one belonging to his dad’s, full of strong pain-killers for his bad back. Frank grabbed the bottle, examining the label. He smiled, coming up with a plan. Maybe there really is a way Frank could get what he wanted from Gerard without hurting him, he thought. He felt like an idiot for not coming up with this plan earlier, but he didn’t care.  
“Better late than never,” Frank said to himself as he set the pills down, undressing himself and stepping in the shower.

_ _ _  
Frank didn’t bother to wait by the flagpole for Jamia. He knew those days were over, and he could care less. He thought that what Jamia did would haunt him forever, and while it still hurts him, it really didn’t eat at him like he thought it would. Jamia was nothing to him, and that was fine by him. She could fuck Bert all she wanted to, and Frank wouldn’t give a single shit. It’s like all the time they’ve been together never even existed. Frank loved someone else, anyway...and his name was Gerard.  
Frank stopped by his locker and put in the combination, opening it and grabbing his books for class. As he did, he heard a pair of high heels click towards him. He sighed deeply, that sound familiar far too familiar to him.  
“Frank, what the hell?” Jamia asked bitterly, with Frank’s back facing her. “Why didn’t you wait for me at the flagpole? You know we always meet there!”  
“Not anymore,” Frank replied, walking past Jamia with his books wrapped under his arms as he walked down the hall to class. He didn’t even glance at Jamia to see the devastated look on her face.  
“What? What are you talking about, Frank? You’re acting ridiculous!” Jamia raised her voice, making an embarrassing scene for her and her now ex lover in front of onlooking students.  
“And what you did to me wasn’t?” Frank snapped, stopping in the hall to stare at her coldly. “It’s over, Jamia. You went fucking around with you-know-who behind my back for god knows how long, so forget it. I don’t love you anymore,”  
“What?” Jamia hissed. “What the fuck are you talking about--”  
“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been doing with Bert. I do know. I saw everything. Why don’t you go running back to him? I’m sure he misses your fucking your cunt...which is what you are,” Frank said as he walked away from Jamia, leaving her shiftless from what he just told her. Before he could turn around the corner to class, he heard Jamia’s heels click loudly, storming up to him.  
“Frank! Get back here, you son of a bitch!” she yelled, her face red with rage. Several students turned their heads to see the conflict that’s unfolding between the ex lovers as they watched the angered teenage girl run up to Frank, wanting his head mounted on a wall. “Get the fuck back here, Frank!”  
“What the fuck do you want, Jamia?” Frank snapped back at her, turning in her direction to face her raging self. “I told you, it’s over! I don’t fucking love you anymore! Get out of my face, you slut!”  
Frank ran down the hall, leaving behind Jamia. He didn’t wanna see her ever again. He just wanted to get the fuck to class so he could take this stupid test before Thanksgiving break starts. Far behind him, Jamia stood there, tears soaking her eyes and ruining her mascara. Frankn never looked back. What reason did he have to, anyway? He smiled to himself bitterly, feeling like he just purged a demon out of his body. That’s what she may as well be to him, after all she’s done to ruin him.

_ _ _  
Frank drove to the Way household with his father’s bottle of painkillers in his bag, happy that Thanksgiving break has officially arrived. Not only did that mean no school and homework, but not Jamia as well, which obviously meant stress on his mind. It couldn’t stop thinking about what he planned on doing to Gerard tonight. This plan has just got to work. It’d be impossible for it not to. He parked the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it and hearing Maggie beyond it barking, like always. It was all part of his daily ritual of watching after Gerard.  
“Door’s open,” Donna called. Frank stepped inside and walked to the living room, finding Gerard drawing at his table, with Donna on the couch looking at some paperwork, a smile clear on her face.  
“Hey, Donna. What are you smiling about?” Frank asked, setting his bag down.  
“I’ve got some really good news, hun!” Donna replied in an elated tone, like she was just given a million dollars.  
“What’s that?”  
“Here, look at this,” Donna said, handing Frank a pamphlet in the stack of paperwork beside her. Frank examined it, skimming over it’s contents. It was a pamphlet for some kind of institution. “I finally got the funding to get Gerard accepted into the Rainbow House, a group home not far from here!”  
“Oh...uh,” Frank stuttered, feeling his heart stop dead in it’s tracks. This wasn’t good, he thought. “What’s a group home?”  
“It’s a type of home for adults that are mentally disabled. It’s much more home-oriented than a mental institution. People there can get the care and treatment they need, and even become more independent, like get a job and do chores around the house, which I’m hoping Gerard can learn to eventually do for himself. I went on a tour of the place last week with Gerard. It’s a really nice place. It was built just last year and there’s only seven residents in it so far, and since I finally got the money and insurance, Gerard can be put in by his eighteenth birthday!”  
Much unlike Donna next to him, Frank was not happy by this news. It was of course good for Donna because that obviously meant that Gerard could get the care he needs by professionals, but it wasn’t for him. It was terrible news for Frank. He didn’t want Gerard to leave him and be put in some locked facility, group home or not. He wanted him to stay here. He wanted to play his special games with Gerard, and just be with him. Frank knew he couldn’t have any time like that with Gerard at all if he were put in this group home. Despite the utter dread and anxiety Frank felt, he smiled forcefully, hiding his true feelings from the gleeful Donna.  
“Oh...that’s great,” he said, lying to himself. He had to know how much time he had left before Gerard would be taken away from him for good. “When’s Gerard’s birthday?”  
“April 9th, so there’s still plenty of time for us to get ready. All the payments have been finalized. All we gotta do is wait til the day comes now,”  
Frank counted the months in his head. He has less than five months left to be with Gerard. Despite how far it is from now, it still felt like too little time for him. He didn’t want to be with Gerard for less than five months. He wanted to be with him forever. He glanced over at Gerard as he sat as his table, scribbling wildly in a farm animal coloring book with a blue crayon. He smiled sadly, trying his damndest to not let his tears get the best of him so that Donna could see.  
“Well, Donna...I’m proud for you guys, especially Gee,” he said somberly.  
“I know, hon. You’re not crying, are you?” Donna asked, giving Frank a concerned look.  
“I...I just,” Frank sighed, giving in and wiping his eyes. “I’m happy for Gerard that he’s gonna be put in a good home, but...I’m gonna miss him when they day comes when he’s gotta leave,”  
“I know, Frank. I am too. I’m gonna miss having my baby here, but...it’s only best for him to go to the group home. I can’t take care of him forever, not when he’s like this. I’ve gotta take care of myself, too. I’m just an old woman with a bad back. I want Gerard to grow, too...and the only place he can do it at is in the hands of professionals. I want him to be happy and healthy and as independent as he can be, since I can’t give him that,”  
“What do you mean, Donna? Gerard’s happy here, isn’t he?” Frank asked. “He’s learning too. He does good when I help him with his lessons. Won’t he be scared being put somewhere that’s not his home with you?”  
“I know Gerard is happy living here, but...he can’t stay here forever. Where’s he gonna go when I die, or when my health goes to shit when I get older?” Donna replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff from it. “I want him to be as much of an adult as he can be. You know that you’re not gonna live with your parents forever, right? You’re eventually gonna graduate from high school, maybe go to college and get a good job, and move into your own place, right? I know Gerard won’t ever be able to live on his own, but he can at least learn to better take care of himself with some help. I understand you’re gonna miss him, and I’m happy to see the two of you creating such a strong bond together, but you do want what’s best for Gerard, right?”  
“Yeah...I do,” Frank nodded reluctantly.  
“Exactly. Besides, you can visit him whenever you want. He’ll be happy to see you,”  
“True,” Frank shrugged. That still wasn’t good enough for him. He didn’t wanna see Gerard periodically through visits. That just wasn’t gonna cut the mustard for him. He wanted Gerard to stay, period.  
“Well, I gotta get going. You can always look through more of the paperwork there to better understand where Gerard will be going,” Donna said as she stood up. She gave Gerard a kiss, then turned back to Frank. “Oh, by the way, I just wanted to let you know something,”  
“What?” Frank asked.  
“Gerard’s fine, but...he’s been acting strange this morning. He kept crying and complaining about his butt hurting. Did he fall or something?”  
“Oh...uh,” Frank stuttered, feeling his heart stop and butterflies in his stomach. What was he gonna say, he asked himself. How was he gonna cover his ass? He was in deep trouble, and knowing that scared the living shit outta him. “I dunno. I don’t remember him falling or anything. He was just fine yesterday,”  
“Oh, alright. He must’ve landed on his bum too hard or something while I wasn’t looking. Hopefully it’ll go away. I’ll make an appointment with his doctor if it doesn’t,” Donna said as she walked to the front door. “I’ll call you later, Frank,”  
Frank felt his insides turn to jelly as Donna walked out the front door to her car. Now Frank was really fucked...so fucked that he had to do something. He couldn’t afford to let Donna find out what he’s been doing to her mentally handicapped son for the past week. If Donna took her son to a doctor to be looked at, he would definitely find evidence of it all. Frank had to think of a way to cover it all up, and fast before it was all too late. He also didn’t want Gerard to leave him either. It was like everything was crashing down on Frank, and there was nothing he could do about it…  
“L-look, F-frankie!” Gerard said, holding up one of the pages of his coloring book of a horse with blue and yellow crayon scribblings all over it. “I-I m-made th-this for y-you!”  
“Oh, thank you,” Frank said, taking the picture and examining it. “But horses aren’t blue and yellow, silly!”  
“W-well th-this one is!” Gerard laughed.  
“Okay, Gee. Thank you. I appreciate it,” Frank said, folding up the picture and putting it in his bag to hang up later when he gets home tonight.  
“C-can I-I t-tell you s-something, F-frankie?” Gerard asked.  
“What’s that, pumpkin?”  
“M-me r-really l-like you, F-frankie. M-me l-love you,” he smiled.  
“Oh, Gee,” Frank replied, his voice cracked from the tears leaking from his eyes. He took Gerard into an embrace, letting him sit on his lap and rocking him back and forth. “I love you too,”  
As Frank held Gerard, he shut his eyes and smiled a bit. He’s gotta do something to keep himself from getting caught. He’s also gotta find a way to be with Gerard forever, and he knew just what that was.  
He was gonna run away with Gerard. He was gonna kidnap him.

_ _ _  
While Gerard watched Snow White on the t.v in his room after his bath, Frank packed a bag for Gerard full of clothes and diapers, as well as some extra toiletries he found in the bathroom. He then put it in the back trunk of his car to avoid having Donna find it. He planned on packing a bag for himself when he gets home, and taking Gerard with him tomorrow after Donna leaves for work. He then looked up some cheap motels they could check into on his laptop and counted his money in his wallet. All he had was sixty-eight bucks, which was definitely not enough to check himself and Gerard in a motel. It also wouldn’t hold them over for very long for gas. He had to find another way to find some money. He suddenly remembered his jar full of money back at home that he kept under his bed. He planned on saving it up for this one top-notch Fender guitar he really wanted. He saved up that money explicitly for that and for nothing else, not even when he dated Jamia. Frank sighed, left with no other choice but to use his savings to help support himself and Gerard while they’re away from home. It was the only way, he thought to himself. As he put his laptop away in his backpack, his hand touched the pill bottle he brought with him earlier. He suddenly remembered what he brought them for and smiled, pulling it out and reading the print on it again. He wanted to fuck Gerard again like he did yesterday...and he wanted to make sure Gerard wouldn’t feel any pain in the process.  
“Hey, Gee,” Frank said, walking up to Gerard as he watched his movie, his teddy bear wrapped tightly in his arms as he sat on his bed. “How about if I make you some chocolate milk? Do you want some?”  
“Y-yes!” Gerard nodded, smiling. “M-me like ch-chocoloate m-milk!”  
“Okay, baby. I’ll be right back,” Frank replied as he walked upstairs to the kitchen with two large white pills in his hand. He poured some chocolate milk into a sippy cup with cartoon puppies and kittens on it. He then crushed the two pills and stirred them into the drink with a spoon, making sure the contents were dissolved in it. He went back downstairs and gave the cup to Gerard, who drank the milk right away, sipping it from the cup.  
“Y-yummy! Th-thank you, F-frankie,”  
“You’re welcome, Gee,” Frank said, sitting down next to Gerard, watching the movie together as Gerard sipped on his spiked beverage. It wasn’t long before Gerard began to feel groggy, barely able to hold himself up.  
“I f-feel funny, F-frankie,” Gerard said, staring up at the ceiling as he laid down on his bed.  
“You’re probably just really tired, sugar,” Frank replied, taking off his shirt and pulling out his handcuffs from his bag. “Lie down on your belly. Lay your head into the pillow. Close your eyes and relax,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, rolling over on his tummy and planting his face into his Superman pillow. Frank took each of Gerard’s ankles and wrists, once again handcuffing them to each side of the bed. He then pulled down his boxers, applying some lube to his cock and jerking himself off as he prepared to enter himself into Gerard. He peppered Gerard’s body with kisses as the boy below him laid still with his eyes shut, calm and vulnerable.  
“Y-you’re warm, F-frankie,” Gerard said, his voice muffled under the pillow.  
“So are you, sugar. You smell good too,” Frank replied, smirking as he pulled down Gerard’s underwear and diaper. He began to thrust his pelvis into Gerard’s buttocks, the tip barely in his crack. Gerard moaned, his body still relaxed.  
“Th-that t-tickles, F-frankie!” Gerard laughed as Frank inserted himself deeper inside of Gerard, his asscheeks separated by both of Frank’s hands. He smiled as he reached for his camera, snapping a few photos of himself inside of the boy.  
“Doesn’t it feel good though?” Frank asked, panting heavily as his thrusts grew heavier. “I just can’t get enough of your sweet ass, Gee. It feels so fucking good!”  
“Oh, F-frankie!” Gerard exclaimed, laughing almost hysterically. “It t-tickles a b-bit, b-but m-me l-like it!”  
“That’s a good boy,” Frank said as he smacked Gerard’s perspiring ass, feeling himself hit Gerard’s prostate again and again, the boy under him moaning louder. Frank laughed to himself, feeling accomplished. He did it. He found a way to still fuck Gerard without hurting him. It was the perfect plan, and the best one he’s ever conceived, he thought to himself. Gerard was wholly enjoying it without a single tear coming from his eyes, and knowing that made Frank proud of himself. As he fucked Gerard fast and violently, he winced, feeling it coming. He was gonna cum inside of Gerard again, leaving a creamy surprise in the crevices of his violated ass.  
“Oh, Gee...I’m gonna cum,” Frank whispered. “Oh fuck me...oh yeah...oh fuuuuuuck!”  
Frank ejaculated, his cum filling up Gerard’s entrance. He pulled out and snapped a few photos of the cum-filled hole, then promptly licked it up. He wasn’t finished yet though. He wanted to see his baby cum for him. Frank took the frail and exhausted boy in his arms, stroking his wet cock in his sweating hand. Frank smiled at the sound of Gerard’s moans and whimpers coming from his throat.  
“I f-feel g-good, F-frankie,” Gerard said, panting heavily.  
“Come on, Gee. Cum for me,” Frank begged. “You’re so hard, sugar,”  
“F-frankie...my pee-pee f-feels weird,”  
“Good, baby. You’re gonna cum. Come on, Gee...do it!”  
Gerard whimpered as Frank held him, semen propelling from his cock all over the sheets and Frank’s hand. Frank smiled as he licked it up, the salty taste savory to his lips. He was victorious, and it felt so damn good.  
“Was that fun or what, Gee?” Frank asked, cradling Gerard.  
“It w-was,” Gerard smiled. “M-me s-sleepy now,”  
“I bet you are, sugar. I gotta change your sheets and get you cleaned up first,”  
“Okay, F-frankie,”  
Frank carried Gerard out of his bed and onto the floor. As he ripped off the stained sheets from Gerard’s bed, Frank laughed to himself happily. Fucking Gerard just became so much easier for him, and also a lot more fun. He just knew that what he was gonna do to Gerard tomorrow was gonna be far from it if the tiniest thing went wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

When Frank got back home from school, he made extra sure his parents weren’t home. He checked every room and the backyard just to be safe, and made sure their cars weren’t in the driveway. When he got back from Gerard’s house last night, he snuck into his parents’ bedroom and took the money out of his mom and dad’s wallets, totalling up to about three hundred dollars. He sighed out of relief that neither his mom and dad have likely not yet noticed their stolen money yet, knowing that they haven’t confronted him about it yet. He also packed himself a bag full of clothes, toiletries, and some food before he went to bed. He also packed himself a pair of scissors, hair bleach, and hair dye in case they had to change their appearances. He barely got any sleep that night, and was barely able to focus in school. What he was yet to do to Gerard stayed wired into his mind, never leaving him be. Frank knew he couldn’t afford to let himself fuck up anything when he attempts to kidnap Gerard, because if he did, it would mean nothing but deep trouble for him.  
As Frank put his luggage in the trunk of his car and started up the engine, Frank sighed deeply, feeling himself shake as he drove to Gerard’s house. He felt his sweaty hands tremble on the steering wheel and his heart in his chest race. He just couldn’t let anything go wrong. All he had to do was lie to Gerard and tell them they’re going on a trip or some shit like that, get him in the car, and drive to a motel far from here. It looked easy on paper, but far from it in reality, Frank thought to himself. When Frank pulled up to driveway of the Way house, he parked his car and got out, then made his way to the front door until he stopped and noticed Donna pacing frantically in the front yard. The anxiety-stricken look on her face indicated that something went terribly wrong with Gerard.  
“Donna, you okay?” Frank asked, walking up to the frantic woman.  
“Frank, you gotta help me!” Donna replied in a panicked tone, looking like she’s on the verge of having a panic attack. “Gerard is missing!”  
“What?” Frank’s eyes widened, his chest constricting. “What do you mean he’s missing?”  
“He got out of the house while I was taking out the trash! I forgot to lock the door and he got out and started to chase the neighbor’s cat! I tried chasing him, but he’s just too fast for me!”  
“Oh, fuck...oh, fuck!” Frank yelled, suddenly feeling lightheaded from all that he was just told. Someone as vulnerable as Gerard has gone missing, possibly out into the dangerous streets of downtown Newark. God knows what the hell could happen to him, he thought to himself. He had find Gerard, and fast. His plans were already faltering. “Stay here, Donna. Maybe he’ll show up. I’ll go looking for him. Do you know which way he went?”  
“He went over there down the road and turned out of the neighborhood!” Donna said, pointing to where her son ran to. “I’m gonna call the police,”  
“Okay. I’ll call you if I find him,” Frank replied as he rushed back to his car and sped out of the driveway. He drove down the road away from the Way house and out of the neighborhood, out to the main roads, nearly hitting another car when he cut it off. Now Frank was really freaking out, his entire body a shaking and panicking mess.  
“Fuck! God fucking damn it!” he screamed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel as he drove above the marked speed limit of the road. He rolled down the window and began to call out Gerard’s name, his voice shaky and choked back by tears. “Gerard! Gerard, where are you? Gerard!”  
Hearing no response, Frank sighed deeply as he turned onto a different road in the slums of Newark. He kept calling out his name, turning a bunch of heads. He tried asking a few pedestrians scattered around town if they’ve seen the boy, but had no luck. Frank broke down as he drove after searching for more than a half hour, weeping onto the steering wheel with his head down. He may as well have gotten hit by a car or snatched away by a predator thinking they’re gonna get their next screw from a teenager with the mind of a toddler.  
“Goddamnit, Gerard,” Frank cried. He suddenly stopped, gasping when a certain place came to mind. The last time Gerard went missing before Frank started taking care of him, he ended up at West Hudson Park. That’s where he decided to check next. He’s just gotta be there, he thought to himself. He pulled out again and sped down there, making it there at record time and thankfully not getting pulled over by the cops. When he parked his car and got out, he ran straight to the playground, looking everywhere from the swingsets to the slides, and so on. He even checked inside the outhouses and the picnic area full of benches and tables. Before he gave up, he suddenly stopped when he heard someone sniffling and crying. It was coming from behind one of the trees near the pond. Frank ran up to a tall oak tree and found Gerard curled up in a ball behind one, shaking and rocking himself back and forth. He was looking up at the sky, shouting incomprehensible gibberish as tears and snot stained his bloodied and bruised face. His clothes were also stained with blood and dirt, like he got into some kind of fight or something.  
“Gerard, what the hell happened to you?” Frank said, bending down to Gerard and examining his black eye, bloody nose, and dark bruises on his face. “What were you thinking? You ran away and made us worried sick! I was starting to think you got kidnapped or killed!”  
“F-frankie!” Gerard cried, clinging to Frank and wrapping his arms around him tightly, crying and sniffling on his chest. “M-me s-scared, F-frankie!”  
“What happened to you?” Frank asked. “What happened to your eye?”  
“S-some m-meanies h-hurt me!” Gerard whined, getting snot all over Frank’s shirt. “Th-they b-beat m-me up!”  
“Are you serious? Those fuckers…,” Frank growled, cursing out the names of whoever hurt Gerard. He wished he could make them all pay for what they did to him. “Come on, get in my car. I’ll take you to the emergency room,”  
“B-but th-that place is s-scary!” Gerard whimpered. “M-me no l-like h-hospital!”  
“Gee, you’re hurt. You have to come with me. I promise I’ll be there with you,”  
“Y-you s-sure, F-frankie?”  
“Yes, baby. Come on, let’s go,” Frank said, helping Gerard to his feet and nearly dragging him to the car, buckling him up in his seat. Frank got in with him and drove off, still shaken from all that’s happened.  
“M-me s-scared, F-frankie,” Gerard said, still visibly trembling.  
“It’s okay, Gee. You’re safe. You’re with me,” Frank sighed, pulling out onto the main roads. “Just please...don’t ever do that shit again. You got yourself hurt. You’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed,”  
“I-I’m s-sorry, F-frankie! Am I-I in t-trouble?” Gerard asked.  
“No, you’re not. Just please don’t ever do that to me again. You promise?” Frank asked, driving past the hospital.  
“P-promise,” Gerard nodded. “Y-you m-missed th-the hospital, F-frankie,”  
“We’re not going there, Gee,” Frank replied, making a note to himself to tend to Gerard’s wounds when they got to a motel far from here. His wounds didn’t look fatal, thankfully; just a black eye, a bloody nose, and some bruises, he said to himself. He had to get him and Gerard to one, so they wouldn't be found when people discover that he hasn’t returned home with Gerard.  
“Wh-where are w-we g-going, F-frankie?” Gerard asked, looking out the window next to him.  
“We...we’re going on vacation, Gee,” Frank smiled a bit, lying. He was gonna take Gerard with him, and not let anyone take him away.  
“Y-yay!” Gerard yelled, throwing his arms in the air. “Wh-ere at, F-frankie?”  
“It’s gonna be in...California,” Frank lied. “We’re gonna get checked into a motel and go swimming in the pool. How’s that sound?”  
“Y-yeah! M-me like s-swimming!” Gerard smiled. “H-how l-long t-til we th-there, F-frankie?”  
“Not for a while, Gee,” Frank replied, turning on his radio and putting in a Rancid c.d. He rolled down the window and let the wind kiss his face as he drove out on the highway, running away with the boy he wants to be with forever.

_ _ _  
Frank and Gerard arrived at a Comfort Inn in New York at around eight, with Gerard passed out in the driver’s seat when Frank pulled in the parking lot. He went in and got themselves checked into a room, and got the key. He went back out and woke Gerard up, then got their bags. They walked to their room and Frank put the card key in the lock, letting them both inside. It was a simple bedroom with a bathroom, one bed, and a small balcony, as well as a mini-fridge and microwave. Nothing more, nothing less.  
“We’re here, Gee,” Frank said, setting the bags onto the bed. He collapsed onto the bed, shutting his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. He managed to pull his plan off. Not perfectly, but it didn’t matter to him, just as long as he and Gerard were finally alone together, far away from home. He smiled to himself, feeling accomplished. He checked his phone for any messages--fifty-eight missed calls from Donna, and twelve missed calls from his mom. He shook his head, placing his phone back down. By this point Frank’s parents and Donna all knew something was up. All Frank had to do was lay low and stay off the radar with Gerard.  
“M-me wanna g-go s-swimming, F-frankie,” Gerard said, crawling up next to Frank on the bed. “C-can we g-go s-swimming, F-frankie?”  
“Sure, if they pool’s not closed,” Frank said, sitting up and pulling out Gerard’s swim trunks from his bag. “Let’s get you changed,”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, walking with Frank into the bathroom. He helped Gerard into his swimsuit, then got in his own. They walked downstairs to the pool room with towels in their hands. When Frank set down the towels, he watched Gerard step into the pool, then joined him. Frank swam a few laps in the small pool while he watched Gerard splash and frolic around in the water.  
“L-look, F-frankie! M-me a m-mermaid!” Gerard said, swimming around in circles.  
“Are you now?” Frank laughed, swimming up to Gerard. He smiled at him, taking Gerard into an embracing hug. He was all his now, and no one could stop him. “We did it, Gee. We made it,”  
“Y-yeah, F-frankie. M-me l-like it h-here,” Gerard replied. “Wh-when are w-we g-going home?”  
“Not for a while, Gee,” Frank replied, leaving a kiss on Gerard’s lips. “It’s just you and me, baby...just you and me now,”  
“M-me l-love you, F-frankie,” Gerard said suddenly, laying his head on Frank’s shoulder.  
“I love you too, Gee. I always will, baby,” Frank said as he stroked Gerard’s hair softly, rocking him side to side in his embrace. He brought Gerard’s head up with his chin and kissed him again and again, going to town on his lips as he heard Gerard moan under his breath.

_ _ _  
After swimming in the pool for a little while, Frank and Gerard returned to their rooms. Frank took a shower, then helped Gerard with his bath. They sat together on the bed and watched Monsters Inc. on the t.v. At a commercial break, Frank looked over to Gerard, who laid curled up in a ball next to him. Frank felt fatigued after all the driving he’s done with Gerard, but still wanted to do something with Gerard tonight. He just wondered what exactly. He made sure to bring his dad’s painkillers with him for the next time he wanted to fuck Gerard in the ass, but wasn’t sure if he had the energy to do it tonight. Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself.  
“Hey, F-frankie,” Gerard said, shaking Frank’s shoulder. “I-I wanna p-play w-with you,”  
“Oh? What do you wanna play, Gee?”  
“C-can I-I...s-suck your p-popsicle?” Gerard asked, his eyes lighting up a bit. Frank’s eyes widened. Gerard has never asked him such a thing before. It was always Frank that asked him to play his special games with him. He smiled and laughed a bit, happy at the fact that Gerard just may as well be starting to really enjoy the games he plays with him.  
“Of course, baby,” Frank replied, reaching into his bag and pulling out his flavored lube. He pulled down his pants and began to rub it on his cock, stroking it slowly. “Suck whenever you’re ready, Gee,”  
“O-okay,” Gerard said, leaning down and starting to suck Frank’s cock, licking around the shaft. Frank moaned, grabbing a handful of Gerard’s long black hair into his fist.  
“Oh, yeah,” Frank whispered as pre-cum leaked from his hardening cock, with Gerard below him moving his lips up and down on it. “Just like that, sugar,”  
“Mmm, t-tasty,” Gerard said, his voice muffled by the cock in his mouth. “Am I-I s-sucking g-good, F-frankie?”  
“Yes, pumpkin. You’re doing--ow!” Frank winced, feeling a hard biting sensation around his dick. He pulled back away from Gerard, holding down his manhood in pain. He looked down and noticed teethmarks on it, then looked back up at Gerard angirly.  
“I-I’m s-sorry, F-frankie!” Gerard said shakily. “I-I didn’t m-mean to--”  
“Goddamnit, Gerard!” Frank shouted, slapping his hand clean across Gerard’s face, making him collapse on the bed. “You’re not supposed to bite, you dumdshit! I swear to god, Ger--”  
“O-owie!” Gerard winced, backing away from Frank with his wounded cheek in his hand, tears leaking from his eyes. “Y-you h-hurt me, F-frankie!”  
Frank suddenly stopped himself from shaking with rage and looked at Gerard, seeing him sob loudly and curled up in a shaking ball. He actually hurt Gerard. He made him cry. He sighed deeply, feeling pathetic. He let himself hurt someone he cared about...again. He may as well be as bad as Calvin, Gerard’s former caregiver.  
“Gee, I’m sorry,” Frank said, reaching over to Gerard to hug him. “I didn’t mean to--”  
“Y-yes you d-did!” Gerard snapped, backing away from Frank. “Y-you h-hurt me!”  
“I didn’t mean to, Gee! I’m sorry! Just come here, baby. Let me hold you,”  
“W-will y-you hurt m-me?” Gerard asked, wiping his eyes that are raw with tears.  
“No, Gee. I won’t. I’m sorry I won’t do it again,” Frank said, feeling the sting of tears come to his eyes. “Just please come back,”  
Gerard crawled up to Frank and hugged him, shaking and sobbing with his face buried in Frank’s shoulder. Frank couldn't help the tears than ran from his eyes, and cried on the boy as he held him tightly. He rocked him in his arms as he stroked his hair.  
“I’m sorry, Gee. I’m sorry I hurt you like that. I swear I won’t do it again!” Frank said as he sniffled and cried.  
“I-I s-still l-love you, F-frankie!” Gerard said, sniffling.  
“I love you too, Gee,” Frank said, bringing Gerard down to lie with him in the bed. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to sleep,”  
As Frank and Gerard laid under the covers of their hotel bed, Frank could still hear Gerard sob loudly. He sighed, pulling Gerard closer to him and rocking him back and forth in his hold. He opened up his mouth to sing him to sleep.  
“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,” Frank sang to Gerard in a soothing tone. “Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,”  
Frank felt Gerard grow limp in his hold and his cries quiet down, indicating that he has fallen asleep. He left a kiss on Gerard’s cheek, closing his eyes to sleep with him.  
“I will never hurt you like that ever again, Gee,” Frank whispered to him. “I swear I won’t,”


	11. Chapter 11

Frank woke up at around eight the next morning and went downstairs to the dining area to grab him and Gerard something to eat from the free breakfast bar. He got himself some coffee, scrambled eggs, sausage, and hash browns and grabbed Gerard some pancakes with syrup, as well as some bacon and fresh fruit with a glass of orange juice. He headed back up to his room and set the food down on the table next to the television, seeing Gerard still asleep. He walked up to him and smiled, nudging Gerard a bit.  
“Hey, Gee. I got you some breakfast,” Frank whispered in his ear. “Get up, sunshine,”  
“Mmm...F-frankie?” Gerard mumbled, his eyes sleepily opening up. He smiled when he saw Frank standing over him.  
“Yeah, it’s me. I got you some pancakes, your favorite. Hurry up before it gets cold,”  
“Y-yay! M-me like p-pancakes!” Gerard smiled, getting up right outta bed and sitting at the table to eat his food. Frank joined him and turned on the television. He sipped on his coffee as he switched the channel to the news station. What he saw nearly made him spit out his drink--a picture of both him and Gerard in the corner as a news reporter talked. He read the title at the bottom--”Mentally handicapped teenager missing, kidnapping by caregiver possible”  
“Wh-what the fuck?” Frank said to himself, turning up the volume to listen.  
“Police are out on the look for two teenagers, one of them being a mentally handicapped seventeen year old named Gerard Way,” the news reporter, a tall brown haired man in a gray suit said. “Yesterday at around three in the afternoon, his mother Donna said that Gerard got out of the house and started running down the block, and could not catch up to him in time. She claims that she asked Gerard’s caregiver, eighteen year old Frank Iero, to look for Gerard while she stayed at the house in case Gerard showed up. Frank got in his car and began to look for Gerard, only to never return again. Donna claims she tried calling Frank numerous times, but got no word from him. Police are suspecting that either Frank gave up looking for Gerard and went home, but there’s also a possibility that Frank did find Gerard and took him to an undisclosed location. We will now turn over to Gerard’s mother Donna, who was the last person to see Gerard before he went missing,”  
Frank sighed, holding his head with both hands as he began to shake, his heart in his chest racing. The police were already looking for him and Gerard, and it hasn’t even been a full twenty-four hours since Frank took Gerard with him. He saw Donna on the t.v screen, looking distraught as the news reporter talked to her. He could see her crying.  
“I want my son back,” she said, sobbing. “He could get himself hurt...or worse. I tried calling Frank several times to ask him if he’s found him, but I got nothing. I really hope he didn’t do anything to my son. If Frank’s watching this right now…please bring Gerard home. He’s my baby and he means the whole world to me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him!”  
“M-mommy!” Gerard said, watching the t.v screen. “L-look, F-frankie! M-mommy is on th-the t.v! Wh-why is sh-she sad?”  
“Gerard, go eat your food,” Frank said, shooing Gerard off away from the t.v. When he got Gerard to sit down, he went back to the t.v screen to find him and Gerard’s pictures on the screen.  
“If you find either Frank or Gerard, please report to local authorities. This is Brendon Urie with NCS news, Newark,” the reporter said, still displaying Frank and Gerard’s pictures on screen.  
“Fuck…,” Frank whispered, staring at his and Gerard’s picture. He knew just what he had to do to avoid getting caught by the authorities that are out to get him and Gerard--he had to change their appearances. He knew he’d have to do it at some point, but he never imagined it would be this soon. He turned to Gerard, who went back to staring at the t.v screen.  
“L-look, F-frankie! W-we’re on t-t.v!” Gerard smiled, pointing to the screen. “Y-you and m-me on th-the t-t.v!”  
“Gee, there’s something we need to do,” Frank said, reaching into his bag for his scissors. “We gotta cut our hair,”  
“Wh-why? M-me h-hate h-haircuts!” Gerard whined, holding his long black hair back with his hands.  
“I’ll go first, Gee,” Frank said, walking into the bathroom with the scissors. He sighed deeply, knowing that he’ll miss having his styled black hair. He had to sacrifice it for his own good, though. He went to town with the scissors on his hair, cutting off his bangs and extra hair until there was nothing but short hair left on his head. He shook his head looking at his new self in the mirror. He hated how he looked, but knew he had to do it to cover his and Gerard’s asses. He cleaned up his trimmed off hair and flushed it all down the toilet, then walked back to the table where Gerard sat. “Okay, Gee. You’re next,”  
“N-no! No h-haircut!” Gerard pouted. “M-me n-no want h-haircut!”  
“Come on, Gee. You gotta. I don’t want us to…,” Frank paused, remembering the colored bottles of hair dye he packed with him in his bag. He smiled, looking back at Gerard. “Hey, Gee. What’s your favorite color?”  
“R-red! M-me like r-red!”  
“Well, Gee...how about if I color your hair red? Would you like that?”  
“Okay!” Gerard smiled, running up to Frank as he grabbed the bottle of red hair dye and bleach outta his bag, walking with him to the bathroom.

_ _ _  
“All done,” Frank said, his hands stained with red hair dye. Gerard got up and looked at himself in the mirror--his hair was now a bright firetruck red, contrasting against his pale skin. He smiled at his reflection. Frank sighed with relief after convincing him to let himself trim Gerard’s hair a bit. It was not easy for him at all.  
“M-me likey!” Gerard said. “M-me g-got red h-hair now!”  
“Good, Gee. I’m glad you like it. Your new hair looks way better than mine,” Frank sighed, running a hand through his now short hair. He knew what they had to do now--they had to relocate to a different motel, far from here. “Let’s get packed up. We’re gonna leave,”  
“Awwww, b-but I-I wanna g-go swimming!” Gerard whined.  
“We will when we get to the next motel, Gee. Come on, let’s get packed up,”  
“O-okay,” Gerard said, taking his clothes and putting them in his suitcase. As Frank did the same, he looked back at Gerard, who began to talk some more, but not to Frank. He furrowed his brow. Who was he talking to, he thought to himself. He soon quickly realized why Gerard was, and felt his heart stop. He forgot that he didn’t bring Gerard’s medication, and because of that, Gerard was seeing and hearing things that weren’t there.  
“Gee, who are you talking to?” Frank asked out of curiosity. He hoped that whatever hallucination Gerard was having was at least not harmful.  
“L-lola. Sh-she says w-we gotta g-get outta h-here b-because the b-boogeyman is c-coming t-to get m-me,” Gerard replied, looking panicked.  
“Well, she is right. We do gotta get outta here. Come on, finish packing your bags,” Frank said, already losing his patience. He hurriedly helped Gerard pack his suitcase and walked with him out of their room to the car, packing their bags into the car and getting in after checking out, with Frank driving out of the parking lot and not looking back. He had another long drive ahead of him.

_ _ _  
Frank and Gerard arrived at a local motel called the Sunset Inn in Bridgeport, Connecticut at around eleven at night. After checking in, he woke up Gerard and walked with him to their room. Throughout the entire ride, Frank grew a craving to fuck Gerard in the ass again. He and Gerard didn’t fuck yesterday, and the symptoms of Frank’s withdrawal were already starting to eat at him. He had to drug Gerard and fuck him again, Frank thought to himself.  
After unpacking their bags and changing Gerard, Frank put Gerard in his black corset and fishnet tights and gave him a glass of apple juice from his bag with two crushed painkillers mixed with it. Gerard drank it all and felt groggy not long after consuming the drink, barely awake as he laid on the bed.  
“That’s a good boy,” Frank smiled as he cuffed Gerard to the bed, his body limp. “We’re gonna have some fun, Gee,”  
“Are w-we g-gonna p-play again, F-frankie?” Gerard asked groggily.  
“Yes, baby. We are. I’m gonna fuck that sweet little ass of yours, and then I’ll suck your popsicle for you. How’s that sound?”  
“Th-that sounds f-fun, F-frankie!”  
“Good,” Frank smiled, pulling down Gerard’s underpants and diaper, preparing to have his fun playing with the drugged up boy again. He missed it all dearly.

_ _ _  
Frank couldn’t stop smiling after he and Gerard fucked. He enjoyed fucking Gerard and sucking his cock, like always. Even Gerard liked it, even though he was intoxicated. It didn’t matter to Frank if he had to get Gerard drugged up to like it, though. Just as long as Gerard didn’t scream, cry, or fight as Frank fucked him was all that mattered. Hearing Gerard moan and whimper under him as he hit his prostate again and again was music to his ears, and it helped him sleep soundly...but not for long.  
Frank opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock next to him--it was past three in the morning. He quickly covered his mouth and gagged, the potent scent of defecation filling his nose. He looked over next to him and felt his heart stop when he saw that Gerard was not in bed with him. What’s even worse was what he did find next to him--Gerard’s torn off diaper with feces smeared all over it, as well as on the sheets and the floor leading to the bathroom, with the light on.  
“Fuck!” Frank hissed, running out of bed and to the bathroom as he continued to cough and gag. He went in and found Gerard standing naked near the toilet, his body and the walls smeared with fecal matter, with Gerard groggily wandering around and muttering incomprehensible gibberish as he looked up at the ceiling. Frank’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground. “Gerard, what the fuck are you--”  
“F-frankie,” Gerard said shakily, walking up to him with his own anal excrement all over his hands. “M-me made a m-mess--”  
“Get the fuck away from me! Don’t touch me!” Frank spat, backing away from Gerard. He ran past him and to the bathtub, running some warm water from the shower head. He turned back and nearly fell over when he felt Gerard touch the back of his shirt, smearing shit all over it. Frank swung his hand at Gerard, slapping him across the face and not caring that he just got more of Gerard’s defecation all over his hand.  
“O-owie!” Gerard yelled, holding his reddening cheek in pain where Frank hit him. “Th-that h-hurt, F-frankie!”  
“Do you ever fucking listen, Gerard? I swear to fucking god!” Frank growled, grabbing Gerard’s neck and holding him up against the wall, with Gerard in front of him crying and screaming. “Don’t you ever do that shit to me again, Gerard! Do you understand?”  
“F-frankie, l-let g-go of m-me!” Gerard gagged, flailing his arms out in front of Frank, smearing shit on his face. “L-let g-go of m-me, F-frankie! Y-you’re h-hurting m-me--”  
“You son of a bitch!” Frank screamed, his hand wrapping tighter around Gerard’s throat and his other one hitting Gerard again and again in the face. He has lost all control and gone into full rage mode, oblivious to what he was doing to the defenseless boy in front of him.  
“S-stop h-hitting m-me, F-frankie!” Gerard wailed, his face throbbing in pain from the numerous times Frank hit him as tears ran down from his scared eyes. “I-I want m-my mommy!”  
“Get in the fucking shower, Gerard. I’m gonna clean you up,” Frank snapped, grabbing a handful of Gerard’s hair and shoving him towards the shower, just to have Gerard resist.  
“N-no! M-me no l-like sh-shower!” Gerard yelled, fighting back as he continued to cry.  
“Get the fuck in there!” Frank screamed, shoving Gerard inside, making him slip and fall inside of it, hitting his head. Gerard continued to scream and cry as Frank forcefully scrubbed his body down with soap and a washcloth, fighting and struggling with the agitated boy. After finally cleaning all the fecal matter off Gerard, he dragged him out and dried him off, leaving him still shivering naked as Frank began to clean up the bathroom and wipe the poop off himself with a clean and wet washcloth.  
“F-frankie, I’m c-cold!” Gerard shivered, holding the damp towel close to his shaking body.  
“Get the fuck outta my face, Gerard. You make me sick,” Frank hissed, making Gerard walk away as he continued to cry and whine loudly. When Gerard left, Frank looked at himself in the mirror, cursing his reflection. He let himself hurt Gerard again, much worse than before. He knew he was becoming a monster. He knew he was one when he started to molest Gerard, but now he’s become a much more vile one for abusing Gerard the way he did. Frank felt his eyes well up with tears and cried, slamming his fist on the mirror in front of him.  
“Goddamnit,” Frank said to himself, tears running from his raw eyes. “What the fuck have I become?”  
Frank broke down at the sink, his face buried in his hands. He fell to the floor and sat as he continued to weep. How in the hell could he live with himself after all he’s done to Gerard, he thought to himself. How could he ever shake this terrible feeling. He stopped when he realized what he had to to--he had to fuck the pain away. It was the only way he could relieve himself of his pain. He had to embrace the fact that he’s become a monster.  
“F-frankie, wh-why are y-you c-crying?” Gerard asked, walking into the room where Frank sat on the floor, still crying. “I-I’m s-sorry for m-making p-poopy, F-frankie--”  
“Gerard, come here,” Frank sat up from the floor, walking with Gerard back to the bed. He sat him down and looked in his bag for the painkillers. When he found the bottle, his heart stopped when he realized there were none left. He cursed to himself, throwing the bottle across the room.  
“Wh-what’s wrong, F-frankie?” Gerard asked, lying naked on the bed. “Wh-why y-you angry--”  
“Gerard...I’m sorry,” Frank said, stripping himself naked and pinning Gerard to the bed, his face planted down in the pillow. The boy under him screamed, kicking and squirming under Frank’s hold.  
“L-let m-me g-go, F-frankie!” he screamed as Frank above him covered his mouth to muffle his cries.  
“I’m sorry, Gerard...I’m fucking sorry!” Frank said as tears soaked his eyes, beginning to insert himself inside of the defenseless Gerard.


	12. Chapter 12

After fucking Gerard again and cleaning up the hotel room of the mess Gerard made with his own feces, Frank slept alone in the bed. He made Gerard sleep on the floor with some pillows and blankets to avoid making another mess on the bed. Frank barely got an hour of sleep knowing what ensued beforehand. He laid in bed, feeling as suicidal as he’s ever been in the past. He knew he became a monster, and he fucking hated it. It’s not like him being away with Gerard would last much longer, anyway. Gerard’s mental state has been declining as much as his, and Frank was already running low on money for gas and motel fare. He laid in bed, contemplating how he could possibly off himself. What about Gerard, though? He couldn’t leave Gerard alone with his dead body. He’s already traumatized the boy enough. Maybe he could leave Gerard behind in the hotel room and drive off a cliff, he thought himself. Someone would sooner or later find Gerard alone in the room, wondering where the hell Frank went off without him, and would be returned home to his mother. He heard Gerard shift in bed and wake up. Now wasn’t a time to pull this plan off, Frank told himself. He’ll wait til Gerard’s sleeping later tonight.  
“M-me wanna w-watch t-t.v, F-frankie,” Gerard mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Frank was stunned that Gerard didn’t remember what happened to him last night. Or did he?  
“Sure, Gee,” Frank said, turning on the television with the remote. He was about to change it to a cartoon channel when his eyes suddenly widened at what he saw on the news--someone that looked familiar, but has never met before. He looked at the bottom left hand corner of the screen to see the person’s name--Mikey Way, younger brother of Gerard Way.  
“Can you tell me a bit more about your brother? Have you talked to him before he disappeared?” a female reporter asked, holding a microphone to the young boy with brown hair and glasses. There was something unsettling about his face; it was bruised badly, and he had a black eye under one of the lenses of his glasses.  
“I haven’t been able to. My dad never let me talk to him, even when I asked him to,” Mikey said. “I used to be kinda scared of talking to Gerard, knowing how he was. I realized that it was terrible of me to be afraid of him. He’s my brother,”  
“Why wouldn’t your dad let you talk to Gerard, Mikey?” the reporter questioned.  
“My dad said it’s because he didn’t want me talking to retards. He pretty much disowned Gerard after what happened to him. He would get drunk every night, which I guess is why he’d say such nonsense,”  
“You thankfully were able to run away from your dad’s house and report him to child protective services. You’re now living with your mom in New Jersey, and you said you’re looking for Gerard, right?”  
“Yes, I am. I want my brother to be home and safe, just like me. I regret being afraid of him all this time. He’s my big brother, and...I miss him,” Mikey said, his voice becoming choked back by tears. He turned his head to face Frank, his eyes red and watery. “Gerard, if you’re watching this...please come home. I...I love you,”  
Frank dropped the remote and covered his agape mouth with both hands. Now he really felt worse than shit. Here is Gerard’s younger brother, who has been living in a broken home with his abusive father, looking for his older mentally handicapped brother with his distraught mother, who Frank has been hurting in so many ways. Frank knew he couldn’t turn himself in. He didn’t deserve to sit in a prison cell with free food, shelter, and medical care. He deserved much worse than that. He deserved to die. He couldn’t wait now. He had to leave Gerard behind and end his life.  
“L-look, F-frankie!” Gerard exclaimed happily, pointing to the t.v screen with Mikey still on it. “M-mikey on t-t.v! M-mikey m-my b-brother!”  
“I know, Gee,” Frank said somberly, getting up outta bed and dressing himself in a plaid flannel shirt over a black t-shirt, as well as a pair of jeans. He grabbed his car keys. “I gotta go somewhere, buddy. You stay here, alright?”  
“N-no! M-me come w-with!” Gerard pouted. “W-we g-gotta l-leave t-together, or th-the b-boogeyman c-come get us!”  
“No, Gerard. You gotta stay here. There’s no such thing as a boogeyman--”  
“Yes th-there is!” Gerard screamed, making Frank flinch a bit at how infuriated Gerard quickly became. “L-lola and th-the aliens s-said th-there is!”  
“Lola and the aliens are not real, and neither is the boogeyman! Now just stay there while I go--”  
“N-no! Y-you a l-liar!” Gerard screamed again, reaching into Frank’s bag and pulling out the scissors he used to cut his and Gerard’s hair. He held it at Frank, threatening him. “Y-you a f-fucking liar, F-frankie!”  
“Gerard, put those down!” Frank yelled, backing away from the psychotic boy.  
“Y-you a l-liar, F-frankie!” Gerard ran towards Frank with the scissors. Frank dodged Gerard’s attack, running to the other corner of the room. He knew what was ensuing--not only is Gerard off his medication, but he’s also snapped after all the abuse he’s been put through. He’s gone mad, with rage in his eyes.  
“Gerard...put the scissors down,” Frank said calmly. “I’ll give you some candy if you--”  
“N-no! I’m g-gonna kill y-you, you m-motherfucker!” Gerard hollered, running towards Frank again. He held him back, holding his arms away from him, the scissors inches away from his face.  
“Gerard, stop it! Just calm down, Gee!” Frank pleaded, struggling with the fighting boy in his grip. “You’re gonna hurt me--”  
“I’m g-gonna k-kill you, F-frankie! I’m g-gonna--”  
Frank threw Gerard off of him, making Gerard hit his head hard against the corner of the nightstand. Gerard collapsed to the floor, with blood leaking from the wound from his head, chunks of blood and brain matter on where Gerard hit his head on the nightstand. His body soon began to tense up, convulsing violently with his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth frothing.  
“Fuck! Gerard, no!” Frank screamed, bending down to Gerard’s aid. He held Gerard down to prevent hitting himself as he shook. Gerard was having a seizure, and there was nothing Frank could do. “Gerard, look at me! Please!”  
Hearing no response from the shaking Gerard, Frank screamed as he continued to hold Gerard. He couldn’t call an ambulance for him, or else that would mean Frank would be arrested, caught for all he’s done. He didn’t know what to do to treat Gerard’s wounds either, or how to stop him from convulsing. He knew there were no options for him, except for one…  
Frank laid down Gerard and reached for the scissors on the floor. He felt himself shake as he held them above Gerard, crying uncontrollably. He had to end Gerard’s life before he could end his. He had to end his suffering.  
“I’m sorry, Gee…,” Frank said, shutting his eyes as he stabbed Gerard right in the stomach numerous times, the sound of puncturing skin and blood splattering echoing in his mind. He heard Gerard gag and cough, with blood running out of his mouth and staining his yellow shirt. Frank screamed as he opened the scissors and closed them around Gerard’s throat, cutting it open with more blood staining him and Gerard, ripping through veins and muscles. He then dropped the scissors and grabbed Gerard, cradling his shaking and bleeding body as he rocked him back and forth, with the boy still coughing, gagging, and convulsing.  
“Shh, Gee. Don’t cry. Frankie’s here,” Frank whispered to him, choked back by tears. He opened up his mouth to sing to Gerard one last time. “Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…,”  
Gerard’s body went limp in Frank’s arms, the convulsing coming to a stop. He looked down at the boy, his eyes wide and as lifeless as the rest of his body, his mouth slightly agape. Frank shut Gerard’s eyes and cried violently on him, still rocking him in his arms. Gerard Way, the man with the mind of a child, has been killed by his hands. There was one last thing Frank wanted to do to him before Frank would take his own life. He wanted to die fulfilling his desires one last time. He knew he was a monster. He might as well act like one.  
“I’m sorry, Gerard...I’m so sorry!” Frank cried, kissing Gerard’s cold forehead. Frank pulled down his pants and turned around Gerard’s body onto his belly, pulling down his pants and diaper. “I...I love you, Gee…,” he said, lowering his body down to Gerard’s.

_ _ _  
Frank cleaned up Gerard’s body after fucking him, then put him in his favorite Batman pajamas and tucked him under the covers of the bed, giving him his teddy bear and wrapping it under Gerard’s limp right arm. He tried to clean up all the blood from Gerard as best as he could. He figured all the blood had drained from Gerard’s body by now. It wouldn’t matter if more blood came out and stained the sheets; Frank knew he was gonna die soon anyway. He got himself dressed in some clean clothes and kissed Gerard goodnight, leaving behind his luggage. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the car, starting up the engine and driving out of the parking lot and onto the main roads, which were obviously empty at this time of night. He searched around for any cars he could get into a head-on collision with, being sure to keep his seatbelt off. After more than ten minutes, Frank was beginning to lose his patience. There just had to be another car around here somewhere, he thought to himself.  
“Come on! Come the fuck on!” Frank screamed. All he wanted to do was to get into an accident and die already. If only he could find those damn scissors he misplaced after killing Gerard, then he coulda just stabbed himself in the chest and bleed to death. “Come on, come on! Come on, come on!”  
Frank pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car, putting it in park. He screamed, slamming his fists on the wheel. He was ready to give up until he found a set of headlights coming up the road. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a semi-truck. Frank’s eyes lit up, and he immediately put his car and drive, speeding towards it. The semi honked loudly, telling Frank to get the hell outta the way, but he didn’t stop. He shut his eyes, seeing a smiling Gerard in his mind as he crashed head on with the semi, his body propelling forward through the windshield and being mangled in the collision.


	13. Epilogue

Linda sat with her son Frank at the dining room table, watching him scribble on a picture of a puppy dog with a green crayon, his body confined to a wheelchair and his legs gone from the accident he got himself into two years ago in an attempt to end his own life. It haunted her knowing that her son would dare to do such terrible things to someone before he tried to kill himself, let alone to a mentally handicapped teenager that didn’t live far from her family’s household. What haunted her just as much was what happened to Frank after he tried to end his life. It was a miracle he survived the accident, but it left him just like what happened to Gerard--with the mental capacity of a young toddler, not remembering the life he lived past the age of three or four years old, maybe even younger than that. On top of that, it left him physically handicapped, never again to walk. That sadly wasn’t the only medical problem that Frank had to face since he got himself nearly killed in the accident with the semi truck. He suffered from seizures, was blind in one eye, and had to be tube-fed due to the severe damage that was done to some of his internal organs. From all the frequent hospital visits, therapy sessions, and extensive time Frank spent in a nursing and rehabilitation facility, the medical expenses have left the Iero family on the verge of poverty, seeking out government aid in order to support themselves and their son, since his father’s job didn’t even come close to covering all the debt they’ve put themselves in.  
Linda looked at the time on her watch--it was past two, which meant it was time for Frank’s nap. She dreaded when this time came around, because Frank always threw a tantrum when she tried to put him to bed. He needed to lay down, though. She had to take a break from watching after Frank and get some cleaning around the house done.  
“Frank, sweetie,” Linda cooed, lightly tapping Frank’s shoulder to get his attention. “It’s nappy time, Frankie. Let’s get you to your room--”  
“N-no!” Frank yelled, throwing the green crayon in his hand across the room. “N-no nappy!”  
“Come on, Frank. You need to lay down,” Linda said, standing up and undoing the locks on Frank’s wheelchair and wheeling him down the hall as Frank whined and cried loudly. She peeked into the office where her husband was doing some paperwork for his job. “Honey, can you help me put Frank to bed?”  
“Sure,” Frank’s father, Frank Iero Sr., sat up and walked to his son’s bedroom with Linda. She turned on the light and wheeled Frank towards his bed. After locking the wheels on his chair, Frank’s parents lifted him and transferred him to his bed. Frank screamed as he flailed his arms to fight them, but was held down as they changed his diaper and dressed him in a pair of Sesame Street pajamas.  
“M-mommy! M-mommy!” Frank cried loudly, reaching out for Linda as she turned on his bed alarm and baby monitor.  
“Shhh, Frankie. Just go to sleep,” Linda said, bending down to her son and kissing him on the cheek, then gave him his favorite stuffed dog to hold. She then went to Frank’s little radio on his dresser and put in a nursery lullaby c.d, then turned it on. “Twinkle twinkle Little Star” began to play from it. She and her husband left Frank’s room, turned off the light, and closed the door as Frank continued to scream and cry, begging for his mommy. About a few minutes later, he felt his eyes grow heavy, and he fell fast asleep.

_ _ _  
Donna pulled up her car in the parking lot of the Rainbow House, a large two story home with many acres of land surrounding it. When Donna stopped the car, her and Mikey got out of the car and walked through the ornate path to the front door. Mikey knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer. He used to be a bit timid visiting this place, knowing the people that inhabit it. But as he visited it more and more once a week, he became more familiarized and comfortable with it. He heard a set of footsteps from beyond the door, followed by it opening. In the doorway stood a young man with long black hair, wearing a Captain America t-shirt. He smiled brightly when he saw his brother and mom, who have both come to visit him.  
“M-mommy! M-mikey!” Gerard yelled, nearly tackling Donna and Mikey when he embraced them both into a group hug.  
“Hi, Ger-bear. How are you?” Donna smiled back.  
“Hey, bro. Good to see you again,” Mikey replied.  
“C-come inside, g-guys! I-I helped Adam c-clean th-the h-house up and I-I g-got s-some money f-for it!”  
“That’s good, Gerard. You’re learning to be responsible!” Donna said, both her and Mikey walking inside the spacious home. The group home’s administrator, a woman named Janelle, greeted Donna and made some small talk about Gerard’s progress since he was admitted to the Rainbow House two years ago. Donna turned to her sons. “Mikey, why don’t you go play with your brother? Me and Janelle need to talk in her office,”  
“Alright,” Mikey said, turning to his brother. “Gerard, what do you wanna do?”  
“C-can we g-go p-play on the t-tire s-swing outside?”  
“Sure. Let’s go,” Mikey said, walking with Gerard outside. As soon as they stepped out the door, Gerard ran off ahead of him to the large oak tree with the tire swing in the backyard.  
“Y-yaaaayyyy!” Gerard exclaimed as he dashed for the tree, with Mikey running behind him.  
“Hey, wait up!” Mikey laughed. The smile on his face quickly faded when he got a look at the healed stitches on Gerard’s stomach and throat when the wind blew his shirt up, revealing the scars. Gerard was one lucky guy, he thought to himself. He barely survived what happened to him that fateful night two years ago. Some sick fuck that used to be Gerard’s caregiver did all kinds of heinous things to his brother. He abused him. He raped him. He kidnapped him. He almost killed him, but failed. Gerard pulled through after receiving a handful of surgeries, and with time, recovered fully. He thankfully didn’t remember anything that Frank did to him, since the trauma he experienced to his head wiped away all those memories. He also received counseling and therapy to help him combat the voices he hears in his head and the things he sees that no one else can. Now that he’s on the right medication and has weekly appointments with his psychologist, the schizophrenic symptoms have nearly vanished and have only occurred far and few in between, if not ever. Mikey knew Gerard came a long way from where he used to be after someone found him barely alive in the dark and cold motel room, all alone and bleeding. He couldn’t be any more proud of him for all the progress he’s made. He also couldn’t ask for a better brother.  
“P-push me on th-the s-swing, Mikey!” Gerard said, sitting on the tire swing, waiting to be pushed.  
“Alright, Gee,” Mikey said, lightly pushing his brother on the swing, watching him go up higher and higher, Gerard’s eyes gleaming with joy in the sunlight as he smiled.


	14. Author's (late) notes

First off, to all those that supported me the whole way through writing this fic, I’d like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know this is by far the most fucked up frerard fic I’ve written, but I still had a lot of fun writing it. Despite the backlash I’ve received from some people for writing this fic, I still kept going, and it was all thanks to all your guys’ support. This fic wouldn’t have been possible without all of my loyal fans and followers.  
For those that are questioning my stance on the cruel things that happen to Gerard in this fic, or for those that think I’m some kind of fucked up freak that supports pedophilia, rape, and abuse...I DON’T. I do not condone any of the things that Frank does to Gerard in Cry Baby at all. Just because you write about such touchy topics doesn’t mean you support them. It’s that simple. This is all coming from someone that firsthand experienced molestation and abuse as a young child, so don’t bother spamming me with hate comments telling me I’m a sick fuck or whatever, saying that you got “triggered” reading this fic. I will not read or respond to any of them, and there's a good chance you will be blocked if you send me such messages. I put a warning in the description of this story for a reason. It’s like walking up and petting a stray dog after being told to not pet it, and you get bit ignoring the warnings from others. You fucking knew what you were gonna get yourself into.  
Some of you might be asking why I wrote Cry Baby, regardless of your stance on the story itself. I wrote Cry Baby based off a one-shot called Games, which revolves around the same premise--Gerard gets into an accident that reduces him to having the mindset of a young child, Frank becomes his babysitter, and...you know the rest from there. Liking what I read, I decided to expand upon it and make a full-fledged fic while working on 18th Floor Balcony with my friend Nene. Please feel free to check out Games, as the writer of that story deserves credit for helping me conceive Cry Baby.


End file.
